For Keeps Sequel to Abby's Next Project
by Mookie17
Summary: Marriage and looming parenthood is enough to make any man nervous but Gibbs has something else to contend with, Vance has chosen his new team member, a person from Gibbs’ past that Abby is not happy to see. M-rated from the start
1. Chapter 1

For Keeps, sequel to Abby's Next Project. Marriage and looming parenthood is enough to make any man nervous but Gibbs has something else to contend with, Vance has chosen his new team member, a person from Gibbs' past that Abby is not happy to see. (M-rated from the start)

Disclaimer: I own nothing

Chapter 1

Gibbs leant against his workbench and cast an eye around his basement. It seemed strange to see the large empty space once occupied by his boat, six long years he spent building her and now the "Kelly" was in dry dock waiting for him to put the finishing touches to her. He sighed realising how much he missed working on the boat, if she were down here now, he would have worked his frustration out on her, losing himself in the feel of the wood and the smell of sawdust. He picked up a sanding block from the workbench and rolled it in his hands, he needed to start building something soon or otherwise he would go completely insane, may be he'll build something for Abby and the baby.

Abby, his fiancée and mother of his unborn child was asleep, upstairs, in their bed. He tried to sleep after they made love earlier that evening but visions of the last couple of days kept whizzing through his mind. Now that she was pregnant, Abby needed her sleep more than anything, so rather than wake her with his tossing and turning, Gibbs decided to spend the rest of the night in his basement. How he managed to disentangle himself from Abby without waking her he'll never know. Slipping on his jeans he remembered to leave Abby a note, he didn't want her to panic when she awoke to find him gone. He quickly scribbled _"Don't worry, I'm in the basement, couldn't sleep, XXX, J"_ on a scrap of paper and left it on his pillow.

Staring up at the dimly lit stair, he remembered the sound of her angry steps as she demanded an explanation of why he had left Ziva in Israel and how those steps changed as she ran to comfort him. He had never felt so vulnerable as when she found him in the basement, he exploded like a powder keg, all the emotions that he had kept inside had come rushing to the surface. He touched his cheek as he remembered how the tears of frustration and betrayal had run down his face whilst he ranted and raved at her. Being Abby, she just sat on the basement floor and listened, letting him vent his anger without saying a word. When the emotions had overtaken him she had held him as the sobs raked through his body, soothing him with her words and her touch. Somehow she managed to get him to their bedroom where she made love to him, reaffirming her love for him over and over again. He could still hear her words as she caressed his body, "_You trusted enough to love me with all your body and soul_". His love for her was absolute and vica versa, she was his brick, his lifesaver, his buoyancy aid for the storms ahead, which would be many as the team settled down to life without Ziva.

Ziva, he shook his head, why hadn't she come and spoken to him about Rivkin? His gut had told him that something was wrong but instead of handling it himself he had given the job to DiNozzo and what a disaster that turned out to be. May be if Tony hadn't killed Rivkin, Ziva might have eventually come to him, now he'll never know. Leaving her in Tel Aviv was one of the hardest things he had ever done and the hardest choice he had ever made. Maybe as time healed she would forgive Tony and return to them.

Gibbs yawned. His body was tired but not his mind, he needed something to make the images fade and less painful. Reaching up, he removed a bottle of bourbon off the shelf above the workbench and pulled the stopper out. Emptying a jar of nails he was just about to pour when he heard the patter of feet coming down the basement steps.

"Don't you think you've had enough for tonight?"

Gibbs replaced the stopper "You're probably right"

"You know I am" said Abby extracting the bottle from Gibbs' hand and placing it back down on the workbench. "If you carry on drinking you will be like a bear with a sore head tomorrow and what would the team think, you're there to set an example Gibbs and hitting the bottle isn't it"

"Is that what you've come down here for, to give me an ear bashing?" hissed Gibbs, his temper getting the better of him.

Abby was not going to stand for that, if Gibbs was mad, he was definitely NOT taking it out on her "After what I said to you this evening and what we've just done in our bed, I think that's very unfair."

"I'm sorry Abby" said Gibbs, reaching out for her. "I shouldn't take it out on you"

Abby allowed herself to be wrapped in his arms. "You needed to vent your anger at somebody Gibbs. It wouldn't have been good to keep it locked inside"

He sighed against her hair "For such a young woman, you're extremely wise"

She pushed herself away from his chest and looked into his face, "Wisdom doesn't just come from age, it can also be learnt and I've been taught well"

"Abs" but Abby silenced him, her lips capturing his in an all consuming, heart rendering kiss, reigniting the passion from earlier.

Abby melted into his arms, her body pressed hard against his. She gasped as Gibbs broke the kiss, only to shudder as his lips caressed her neck.

Gibbs smiled as she shivered beneath his lips. She was so easily aroused these days, the pregnancy making her body hypersensitive to every touch. Her neck was one of her most sensitive parts of her body and he knew that if he sucked and licked his way along her spider web tattoo she would be putty in his hands.

Abby's knees went weak as a hand slipped under her t-shirt and fingers played against her ribs. Gibbs made his way back up to her lips desperate to taste her again. She moaned into the kiss as calloused fingers travelled up her ribs to caress her breast.

Gibbs pushed his body further against her, pressing her back against the workbench. He slipped a leg between her thighs and moaned as she rubbed against his erection.

"God, Abs" he managed to mutter before gently squeezing a nipple.

Abby winced , "Ouch, be careful Gibbs, remember my boobs are very tender at the moment".

"Sorry Abs" he apologised, "Allow me to kiss it better"

Abby giggled as his hand was quickly replaced by his mouth, his tongue flicking out to sooth the sensitive skin.

She ran her fingers through his hair as he licked his way across to her other breast, his tongue teasing the hardening peak. It wasn't long before Abby could feel the familiar burn at the bottom of her stomach begin to rage, Gibbs' mouth on her breast was sending waves of fire direct to her core.

"Gibbs" she moaned, "please I need to…"

She didn't need to finish the sentence, Gibbs had already dropped to his knees and was running his tongue along her cotton clad folds.

Abby whimpered and instinctively bucked against his mouth, her body seeking more stimulation.

"Hold on Abs" said Gibbs, hooking two fingers under the waistband of her panties before pulling them down her legs. After pulling them clear of her ankles, Gibbs lifted one of her legs over his shoulders and kissed his way up her inner thigh. She gasped as his breath brushed over her aroused flesh, "Please"

He grinned against her thigh "That bad, ah"

Abby was about to reply but all coherent thoughts left her when Gibbs' tongue flicked over her clit. Several passes of his tongue later and she was bucking hard against him, eager for his mouth to take her crashing over the edge.

Gibbs knew her body well enough by now to know that she was closed to orgasm, not wanting to deny her any longer he sucked down hard. Abby convulsed against him as waves of pleasure soared through her body. Allowing her to come down from her high, he kissed his way back up her stomach and to her lips.

"What about you?" she breathed before placing a soft kiss to his lips.

"All in good time Abs" said Gibbs, gently nibbling her earlobe

"No, now!" she said, pulling at the waistband of his jeans.

"Patience is not one of your virtues, is it Abs?" he sighed.

Abby's hands quickly went to work and skilfully released his erection from its tight confines.

"Don't want the jeans off then Abs" he smirked, knowing that sometimes she loved the feel of the rough denim against her skin.

"Nope" she smiled as she took him in hand, gently running fingers along his length before grazing her thumb over his weeping tip. "Looks like someone's started without me" she purred.

"But he's not going to finish without you" said Gibbs, lifting Abby on to the workbench.

"He'd better not" said Abby with a grin as he slowly entered her.

"Would he ever" joked Gibbs as his mouth claimed hers.

After a few shallow thrusts, Abby wrapped her legs around his waist allowing Gibbs to slip deeper inside of her. He moaned into her mouth as her moist warmth totally enclosed him. He stilled for a moment to look into Abby's eyes. "You're my rock Abs, I don't know what I do without you".

She cupped his face with her hands "Don't worry, you've got me for keeps" she smiled before crushing her lips against his.

As they kissed, Gibbs began to move slowly at first but soon picked up the pace when Abby moaned "Faster" against his lips. When the need to breathe became to great Gibbs pulled away and dropped his head against Abby shoulder.

After several deep thrusts Abby's hands where in his hair and her lips where moaning his name. Knowing that he was close and wanting her to come with him he slipped a hand between their bodies and rubbed his thumb against her clit. That was all that Abby needed as he felt her muscles contract around him and a whimper escape her lips.

"Oh my God" she managed to pant as she felt him come inside her, holding him tight as aftershocks ripped through his body.

"Feeling happier now Jethro" said Abby as she rested her forehead against his.

He kissed her slowly before answering, "Definitely"


	2. Chapter 2

Thanks for the reviews. I didn't expect so many for the first chapter. Has anybody guessed who the person from Gibbs past could be? They will be making their first appearance very very soon.

Please R&R

Disclaimer: I own nothing.

Chapter 2

Gibbs opened his eyes and tried to focus on the alarm clock on the bedside cabinet. Through his blurred vision he managed to make out a hazy 5:30 AM, it was time to get up. Reluctantly he quietly slipped out of bed, careful not to disturb Abby and padded softly towards the bathroom.

Closing the bathroom door, he switched on the light and went to answer the call of nature.

Gibbs was in mid stream when Abby came running through the door. "Abs!"

"Sorry, Gibbs but" she didn't have time to finish her sentence before she emptied the contents of her stomach into the sink.

"That bad?" said Gibbs as he flushed the toilet.

"Um" Abby managed to say before her stomach lurched again.

Several heaves later, Abby's stomach was completely empty. "God, I look like shit" she said as she caught her reflection in the bathroom mirror.

Gibbs smiled, "Elegantly put as always Abs"

Abby turned on the water. "How can you love me when I look like this first thing in the morning?"

"I do" said Gibbs, kissing the top of her head, "Why don't you get back into bed and I'll bring you some ginger tea." Ginger tea, Abby's miracle medicine and the only thing that stopped her from feeling nauseous.

"You're too good to me" she sighed, leaning back to rest against his chest.

"I know" he said, hugging her close. "It's partly my fault you're in this state in the first place."

"And I'm not going to let you forget it" said Abby as she wiggled out of his embrace to brush her teeth.

After brushing her teeth, she quickly washed her face and tried to make some sense of her hair. "I don't know why I bothered", she huffed as she wandered into the bedroom, to crawl back under the duvet.

Gibbs made quick work of tidying the bathroom, over the last month it had become part of his morning routine.

Gibbs walked back into the bedroom, "You don't have to go in today if you're feeling sick"

Abby poked her head from under the duvet, "I'm not sick I'm pregnant and I'll be fine once I've had my ginger tea."

Gibbs started to make his way downstairs "One ginger tea coming up"

When he returned to the bedroom, Abby had fallen back to sleep. He kissed her softly before placing her ginger tea on the bedside cabinet, ready for her when she awoke. It didn't matter if the tea went cold as Abby drunk it hot or cold, the ginger tea had now become her replacement for Caf-Pow.

Leaving her asleep, he quickly showered and shaved, making sure he didn't make too much noise to wake her.

Despite Gibbs' best endeavours, Abby had been woken by the sound of the shower. Yawning, she thought about getting up but it was far too early so she snuggled back down underneath the duvet. Hearing Gibbs enter the bedroom she sneaked a peek over the top of the duvet to watch him get dressed.

As Gibbs dropped the towel from his waist, he heard a noise behind him, glancing over his shoulder he looked at Abby, she was still asleep.

Abby realising that she had let out a little squeak quickly closed her eyes, she didn't want Gibbs to know she was awake just yet.

Watching Gibbs move naked around the room was making Abby feel all hot and bothered. Her pregnancy was driving her body insane, one minute she was puking up in front of him and, the next, all she wanted to do was jump him.

Walking to his chest of drawers, Gibbs pulled out a pair of boxers and a white t-shirt. He slipped on his boxers and was about to put on his t-shirt when he heard a little voice behind him say, "Gibbs, I need a cuddle"

Turning, he looked at Abby, whose was lying very provocatively on the bed.

"I don't think it's a cuddle that you're after, Abs" he said, dropping his boxers to the floor.

***********************************

It was 7.30 by the time they reached the Navy Yard, Gibbs had tried to drive carefully but Abby was feeling sick again.

She took a deep breath as she entered the elevator to take them up to the squad room. Feeling a bout of nausea surge through her body, she wearily leant back against its cold metal walls and closed her eyes.

Gibbs pressed the button for the floor for the squad room and turned to face her.

"Are you OK?"

Abby had gone noticeably pale.

"I think I'm going to be sick again"

To the relief of both of them, the elevator came to a halt. The doors had barely opened when Abby rushed past Gibbs, nearly running into Tony.

"Out of my way DiNozzo" she shrieked as she sprinted towards the ladies bathroom.

"Bad again this morning, Boss?" enquired a concerned Tony.

Gibbs nodded his head "Late night and crappy food doesn't make a pregnant Abby very happy in the mornings."

"Blame McGee and Palmer, they're the ones that brought Pizza into the squad room last night"

Gibbs threw his coat on the shelf behind his desk, "There's a new rule, DiNozzo, _no junk food allowed in the squad room whilst Abby's pregnant_."

Tony laughed as he sat down at his desk "Ziva won't be happy, you know how she likes her…" he stopped, realising what he'd just said.

Gibbs watched the pain travel over the younger man's face. "It's not your fault, Tony"

Tony shook his head ""If I hadn't gone to Ziva's apartment ..."

Gibbs stopped him. "Rivkin was out of control, if it hadn't been you, somebody else would have taken him down."

Tony started to pace the floor in front of Gibbs' desk. "But because of me, we've lost Ziva"

"She'll be back".

"How can you be so sure?"

Gibbs shrugged his shoulders, he couldn't lie to Tony, "I'm not".

"But Boss, what about your gut?"

"My gut" sighed Gibbs, "says we need to sit and wait, Ziva will return in her own time".

Tony gazed over at the empty desk, "I hope you're right Boss".

"So do I, DiNozzo, so do I".

Gibbs went back to his paper work, scanning the files that he had found on his desk that morning. Vance wanted him to make a decision about a replacement for Ziva, the man was heartless, she had been gone less than two days and she was already assigned to history.

Tony glanced around, it was business as usual, NCIS personnel getting ready for their working day, phones had already started to ring and he could clearly here the familiar sound of the photo copier. Was he going mad or was it only his team that seemed bothered about Ziva departure? He needed to get out of the office before the sounds drove him insane. Pushing his chair away from his desk, he stood up "I'm going out for a coffee".

"Make mine a double latte" said McGee as he entered the bull pen.

Tony turned to Gibbs who was inspecting a file on his desk "Want anything?"

"Nah, I'm fine".

"What no caffeine, Boss?" quizzed McGee.

"Having to cut back, Abby doesn't like the taste of it".

"But she's not drinking coffee".

Gibbs looked up and stared at McGee, the young man could be so naïve sometimes.

"What he is trying to say Probie, is that Abby doesn't like the taste of coffee on him".

"Err?"

Tony rolled his eyes, "Are you sure you're not a virgin McGee?"

Gibbs watched the banter between his two agents, life was starting to return to normal.

Putting his good arm around McGee' shoulder, Tony sighed "I think we need to have a little talk about the birds and the bees McProbious".

"Stop teasing him Tony" said Abby as she entered the bull pen.

Tony smiled, stepping away from McGee. "Feeling better?"

"Much, did I hear coffee mentioned?"

"Yes, I'm off to the coffee shop, want anything Abs?"

"A small decaffeinated Caf-Pow".

Gibbs looked up from his paperwork "Is that wise, considering how sick you've been this morning".

Abby sat down on the corner of his desk "One little, teeny, weenie Caf-Pow won't hurt".

Gibbs removed his glasses and rubbed his nose, "So one little, teeny, weenie coffee won't hurt either"

Grinning she stood up and headed towards the back elevator "That depends if you want to kiss me anytime soon"


	3. Chapter 3

Thanks for the reviews guys, they make Mookie a very happy bunny.

Disclaimer: I own nothing

Chapter 3

_Abby walked along the beach, loosely holding her lover's hand. They stopped when she saw a shell, she bent down and picked it up and turned it in her palm, "Perfect" _

_She handed the shell to the man next to her, "Another one to add to your collection?" he smiled._

"_I promise it's the last one Gibbs"_

"_Wouldn't it be easier just to buy Ziva a necklace?"_

"_No Gibbs, I want to make it myself so that's she has something special to wear on her wedding day"_

"_You're such a romantic Abs"_

"_I have to be, I married you, didn't I?"_

_Gibbs laughed and wrapped his wife in his arms, "Are you suggesting I'm not romantic?"_

"_You have your moments" she smiled, stroking the back of his neck._

"_You mean like this" Gibbs leant forward and captured Abby's lips with his own._

_Abby sighed into his mouth as they shared a soft languid kiss, after three years of marriage, her passion for him had never waned, his touch still managed to send waves of desire through her body._

"_Fancy an afternoon siesta?" he whispered against her neck._

"_I would love to but there's one small problem"_

_They both turned when they heard the sound of running feet behind them. "Mommy, Daddy look what I've found"_

_Gibbs smiled "More shells for your collection Abs"_

"_Mommy"_

_Abby picked the small child up in her arms "Yes"_

"_Can I make something as well?"_

"_What? For Auntie Ziva?"_

"_No, something for the baby"_

_Passing the child to Gibbs, she rubbed her swollen belly "What do you think the baby would like?"_

"_May be we could make a mobile with the shells" suggested Gibbs placing a soft kiss to the child's head._

_Sapphire blue eyes momentarily stared back at his before the child snuggled against his chest._

"_Time for that siesta" purred Abby as she gazed at her sleeping child._

"Abby, Abby, wake up"

"Let me sleep" she murmured, not wanting to wake from such a lovely dream.

"Abigail, you need to wake up"

She groggily sat up, "I've done it again, haven't I?"

Ducky nodded, it was the fourth time that week he had found her asleep at her desk.

Abby yawned, "It can't keep happening Ducky, at this rate I'll never get any work done"

"What you need is a goodnight sleep"

Abby started to protest "I'm ok"

Ducky held up his hand "Abigail, Doctor's orders"

He was right, she hadn't slept much over the last 48 hours what with Ziva's departure and her and Gibbs participating in a lot of, how would Ducky put it "interpersonal activity".

"Ok Ducky, you win" she sighed.

Abby stood up, only to find the room start to spin around her.

Ducky saw her wobble and reached out a hand to steady her back down on to the chair.

Abby fought the urge to be sick "Don't feel to good"

"You're definitely going home my girl"

Abby breathed through her nausea as she watched Ducky dial the squad room, or to be more precise, Gibbs.

The phone was answered after one ring. "Yeah, Gibbs"

"Agent Gibbs, your presence is required in Abby's lab now",

"Is everything alright Duck?" Gibbs was worried.

"Nothing to worry about Jethro, but I think young Abigail has had enough for one day"

"I'll be right down". Gibbs grabbed his coat and headed for the back elevator.

Abby was slightly annoyed that Ducky had called Gibbs. "You didn't have to call him"

"Yes, he did", boomed a voice from behind.

Ducky jumped "Jethro, you startled me"

"Sorry Duck", grinned Gibbs, resting a hand on his friend's shoulder. "Didn't mean to scare ya"

"I knew I should have bought those squeaky shoes for you at Christmas"

Gibbs laughed before turning his attention to Abby. "Car, now"

"Yes Boss-man" sighed Abby as she tentatively got up on her feet.

Gibbs reached out a hand but she shooed it away "I'm fine"

Gibbs and Ducky watched as Abby walked slowly to the elevator "You've got trouble there Jethro"

"Don't I know Duck"

********************************

"Gibbs, I'm fine, you don't have to nurse maid me"

Abby was in their lounge, lying on the sofa with a blanket loosely covering her legs.

Gibbs emerged from the kitchen carrying a plate of sandwiches.

"Eat"

Abby eyed the sandwiches with suspicion, not quite sure how he managed to find anything to make a sandwich with as they hadn't been shopping for days.

"Peanut and Jelly Abs, your favourite"

Abby sniffed at the sandwich and felt her self go queasy.

"Not peanuts as well" exclaimed Gibbs as Abby rushed to the bathroom.

By the time Abby returned to the lounge the sandwiches had been replaced by some crackers and a cup of ginger tea.

She sat down next to Gibbs on the sofa and nibbled at the cracker.

"Feeling better?"

She nodded before taking a sip of the ginger tea.

"I'm sorry Gibbs"

"What's to be sorry for?"

She took another bite of her cracker "For making your life hell for the next six and half months"

"I've managed to survive the first 10 weeks, the rest is gonna be a breeze" he laughed.

Abby quickly finished her plate of crackers, her appetite rapidly returning.

"So what's for main course?"

Gibbs stood up from the sofa "What ever the grocery store has to offer"

"Steak" she grinned "and strawberry cheesecake ice cream"

Gibbs bent down and kissed her lightly on the lips "Won't be long, any problems I've got my cell phone"

Gibbs had just pulled out of the drive when his cell phone rang, "Abs?"

"Don't forget my nougat"

"I won't"

"Bye"

"Bye"

"Love you"

"Bye Abs"

Five minutes from the store, his cell phone rang again "Yeah Gibbs"

"Pickled Gherkins"

"What?"

"That's what I fancy with my steak"

"Ok, anything else?"

"Nope"

"Love you"

"Bye"

"Bye"

Gibbs pulled the Challenger into the parking lot and found a space near the front of the grocery store. He was about to lock his car door when his phone rang again. He glanced at the caller id, it was Abby.

"Yeah Abs" he sighed

"Clowny cake"

"Clowny cake?"

"I've got a sudden craving for Clowny cake" she giggled

Gibbs locked his car door and walked towards the entrance of the grocery store.

"Am I right, you want Steak"

"Yep"

"Strawberry cheesecake ice cream, nougat"

"Yep"

"Pickled Gherkins and now clowny cake"

"Yep"

"Are you sure?"

"Yep"

"Is that all you going to say" he laughed

"Yep"

Gibbs chuckled as he flipped his cell phone shut, if Abby wasn't feeling sick now she would be later.

He made it speedily around the store, grabbing a few essentials for himself as he went, including a jar of instant coffee. Abby may have banned filter coffee from the house but he could sneak an odd cup of instant when working in his basement.

Gibbs had made it to the checkout before his cell phone rang again. "Steak, Strawberry Cheesecake icecream, nougat, pickled gherkins and clowny cake. I've got it, you don't have to keep calling me"

"Thanks Boss but I've already eaten"

Gibbs could hear the smirk in Tony's voice "Ya better make it quick DiNozzo"

"We've got a problem Boss"

"Yeah?"

"Ziva's gone missing"


	4. Chapter 4

Thanks for the reviews, as always they're great. Here's the next chapter, enjoy.

Disclaimer: I own nothing

Chapter 4

On the journey back from the grocery store, Gibbs wondered how he was going to tell Abby about Ziva, what could he tell her? The information about her disappearance was very sketchy; she had gone missing within 24 hours of them leaving Tel Aviv, no one including Mossad knew where she was, something that Gibbs couldn't quite believe. His famous gut was telling him that Director David was behind her disappearance and that it was somehow linked to the terrorist cell Rivkin had been tracking down before he was killed. Had Ziva taken his place in order to prove herself to her father or had she been forced to go? He knew she was angry but would she be so stupid to risk her own life to prove a point?

After speaking to Tony, he had rang Vance to discuss their next move, Vance had already alerted the Special Ops Team in Cairo and had briefed them on the information that Abby and McGee had extracted from Rivkin's laptop, the same information that Vance had given Director David before leaving Israel. He had instructed SOP to launch an undercover operation in order to infiltrate the terrorist cell in an attempt to track down Ziva. Gibbs had been eager for his team to get involve.

"Sorry Gibbs, but you and your team will have to sit this one out"

"But…"

"I know you don't want to hear this, but you'll have to trust me on this one"

He reluctantly agreed. "My team won't sit on the sidelines forever, Leon"

"You'll just have to be patient Jethro and let SOP do their job"

"OK but I'm not happy and neither will be my team"

"Talking about your team Gibbs, have you made a decision about Ziva's replacement?"

"No, I thought I'll wait, give it a couple of months"

"Hoping she'd change her mind?"

"Yes, but now…"

"Ziva's a strong cookie, Gibbs, if she's been taken hostage I'm sure she's already giving her captors hell."

Gibbs laughed weakly. "You're probably right there, Leon"

"I'm not going to push you Gibbs but your team's one short"

Gibbs didn't want another raw recruit; no way was he going through that again "We'll be fine. I'll just have to work the field at bit more"

"Jethro, you'll need to be working less not more, think about Abby"

Vance was right, he needed to lighten his work load now that Abby was pregnant.

"Ok Leon but only a temporary replacement for Ziva and no probie"

*******************************

Gibbs had been gone an hour by the time he returned to the house.

"Abs, I'm back"

No reply

"Abby"

Still no reply.

Dumping the groceries on the kitchen table, he made his way to the lounge.

He stopped in the doorway and smiled, Abby lay sound asleep on the couch, curled up in a blanket.

Quietly crossing the short distance between them he gently kissed her forehead.

Abby stirred slightly "Uhm".

"Go back to sleep, Abs, I'll wake you when dinner's ready"

Mumbling "ok" she curled deeper under the blanket.

Gibbs returned to the kitchen and quickly unpacked the groceries, being very careful not to make too much noise; he didn't want Abby waking up just yet. With Abby asleep for at least another hour, Gibbs saw this as an opportunity to sneak in a much needed cup of coffee. Grinning he picked up the jar of instant coffee and headed for his basement.

For two hard nosed caffeine addicts, one was coping better than the other. Abby had completely gone off Caf-Pow shortly after she became pregnant and had given up caffeine completely. Even though Abby hated the taste and smell of coffee on him, Gibbs was finding it hard to totally give it up. He'd reduced his intake to 3 cups a day, the first cup was before Abby got up in the morning, the second, sometime during the day when he was able to sneak out of the squad room and the third, in the evening when Abby was having one of her naps.

"God, I needed that" he sighed, savouring the first sip of his coffee.

"No, you didn't" came a voice from above.

Gibbs glanced at Abby standing at the top of the basement steps and smiled sheepishly, "Weren't you asleep just a minute ago?"

Abby descended the stairs "I was subconsciously awoken by the smell of coffee"

Gibbs sniffed comically at his mug "It's not that strong"

Holding her breath she removed the mug from Gibbs' hand and poured it down the sink next to his workbench.

Gibbs frowned slightly as he watched the dark black liquid disappear from sight. "Abs, was that totally necessary?"

"Yes, I may want to kiss you tonight" she winked suggestively at him.

"That's one thing we're not going to do Abby, you need your rest"

Abby pouted "Not even a goodnight cuddle"

Remembering how their morning had started, Gibbs shook his head "Abs, if you don't behave I might have to start sleeping in the guestroom"

Not wanting to sleep in their large bed alone, Abby reluctantly agreed. "Ok, you win" she yawned.

"That proves my point, dinner and straight to bed for you my girl" he chuckled before taking her hand and leading her back up the basement steps.

Abby chatted to Gibbs as he prepared dinner. "Do you think Ziva's missing us as much as we miss her?"

She noticed Gibbs pause for a moment before answering "I don't know"

"Gibbs, what aren't you telling me?"

Gibbs stopped chopping "Abby, there's something I need to tell you…"

Abby interrupted him "Please don't tell me she's dead".

Gibbs shook his head, "No, she's not dead Abs"

His voice didn't sound very reassuring, "Then what is it? You need to tell me"

Gibbs wiped his hands on a dish cloth and walked to where Abby was sitting at the kitchen table. Dropping to his knees so that he was level with her he sighed "She's missing"

"Missing? "

"Yeah, shortly after we left Tel Aviv"

Abby went to get up "We need to do something Gibbs"

Gibbs gently pushed her back down on the chair "There's nothing we can do Stateside Abs. Vance has got the North African Special Ops team working on the case, we'll just have to sit and wait"

Gibbs watched as a smile grew across Abby's face. "Do you understand what I'm saying?"

"Yes" she nodded

Gibbs was confused with Abby's change of emotion. "No tears, no demands that I'll take you back to the Navy Yard"

"Nope" she grinned, standing up to get two plates out of the kitchen cupboard.

Gibbs watched as she laid the table for dinner. "I don't get it Abs, why are you so calm?"

Abby placed a jug of water on the table "Cos I know she's coming back"

Gibbs stopped her as she reached for the salad, "How?"

She wrapped her arms around his waist and snuggled against his chest "Because my dreams tell me so"

Gibbs grinned against her hair and softly stroked her back "You can't rely on dreams Abs"

She pulled away to look into his beautiful blue eyes.

"You've got your gut Gibbs and I've got my dreams"

"My gut's different Abs, it's real, a dream is…"

She silenced him with a finger to his lips "Want to bet on it?"

He kissed her finger and murmured against it "On what?"

Abby smiled as she remembered her dream "That my child will have sapphire blue eyes, just like his father's"


	5. Chapter 5

Sorry for the delay in updating, but I'm finding it hard to find time to write. Off on holiday next week to France so should have plenty of opportunity to write whilst lounging by the pool. I'll try and get another post up before I go. Here's the next chapter, enjoy.

Please R & R

Disclaimer: I own nothing.

Chapter 5

Gibbs leant against the rail of the catwalk, watching his team below. Tony was busying himself with a pile of paperwork and McGee was staring hard at something on his computer screen. He let his eyes wander to Ziva's empty desk, her temporary replacement was due to start soon though Vance hadn't said who it was yet. "Let me surprise you Gibbs", he had responded with a weak grin and an urge to take Vance's toothpick and stick it where it would hurt most.

With Ziva still missing, he still couldn't believe how quickly the team had dropped back into their normal daily routine. _"Life still has to go on" _he mused. Ziva had been missing for two weeks and there had been no further Intel on her whereabouts, something that was making Gibbs' gut very twitchy.

Abby was missing Ziva terribly, her closest female friend and she was unable to share her pregnancy with her. She was three months pregnant now with her 12 week scan due that coming week, Gibbs had already booked the time off to go with her but he could tell that she was disappointed that Ziva hadn't been found yet. Abby was feeling positive over her disappearance, still convinced that she'll return. "I shouldn't be too disappointed; she'll be here for my next scan"

Gibbs wished he had her optimism, his gut was trying to tell him something but he couldn't quite but his finger on it.

Tony seem to be coping better, he and McGee had regressed back into their boyish banter, their behaviour becoming very childish at times. Occasionally he would catch Tony gazing over at Ziva's desk, the hurt and regret clearly showing in the young man's eyes. Putting on his Papa Gibbs hat, he tried to speak to Tony about his feelings but Tony had told him "Not to worry Boss, I'm good"

Gibbs was not convinced and spoke to Abby about it, "If he wants to talk, he will, just give him time"

Shaking his head at the whole situation, he left his team to their work and headed towards the elevator to take him to the forensic lab and Abby.

Abby stood, leaning against her workbench, studying the computer screen in front of her. As yet the DNA sample she had been working on hadn't produced any matches, AFIS had drawn a blank. _"May be I need to widen the search_" she thought as she absent mindingly sucked on her lollipop. She started to type in a new search criteria but was stopped by an arm being wrapped around her waist and soft lips caressing her neck. She moaned as she leant back into the embrace, "Tony, don't let Gibbs find us like this, he'll..,"

"He'll what?" chuckled Gibbs, his hot breath on her neck making Abby giggle.

"I don't know" she laughed through his kisses "It might be fun to find out"

Gibbs spun her round into his chest "Don't forget your mind Miss Scuito"

Taking her chin in his hand he gently kissed her lips, his tongue softly caressing her bottom lip.

Loving the sensation of his lips on hers, Abby decided to be a little bit devilish; it wasn't often that they had a chance to make out at work. Thinking briefly of the cameras in her lab she snaked her arms around Gibbs' neck and deepened the kiss. .

"Yum" mumbled Gibbs as he tasted the sticky sweetness of the lollipop on her tongue, "Peppermint"

"Anti-puking flavour" gasped Abby as she pulled out of the kiss, desperate for air.

"Thanks for that Abs" grimaced Gibbs as he playfully wiped his mouth on his jacket sleeve.

"I thought I dampen your ardour before it became too big" she smirked, returning her attention back to AFIS.

"You mean like this?" grinned Gibbs, pulling her back towards his body, his hand resting on the slight swell of her belly.

Abby let out a little moan as his arousal dug into her back. If it wasn't for the fact that it was early afternoon and the building was teeming with people and a lot more other reasons, she would have allowed him to take her there and then.

She pushed him away with her bottom, "Stop it Gibbs, remember the cameras."

Gibbs gazed up at the ever so present lens, "You're right Abs, as always". He moved to stand beside her, She gave him a quick kiss on the cheek "It'll just have to wait until we get home"

Gibbs glanced down at the front of his pants "It doesn't understand about waiting"

"I don't know what you're going to do when I'm fat and horrible and completely off sex" she laughed, loving the way she easily aroused him.

"There are means and ways around those things" he smiled, unconvinced that Abby would ever be off sex.

"Leroy Jethro Gibbs you are a naughty man"

Gibbs leant over and whispered into her ear "Are you sure you don't want me to show you how naughty I am?"

"Gibbs!"

"I hope I'm disturbing something" quipped Tony from behind.

Neither Gibbs nor Abby had heard him enter the lab, Tony had taken the stairs in the hope of finding Abby and Gibbs in a compromising position.

"You better make this quick DiNozzo" growled Gibbs, quickly stepping away from Abby to look at the large plasma screen on the wall of the lab. Abby chuckled under her breathe, Gibbs had yet to turn round to face his senior agent, he couldn't, his large arousal was still very prominent.

Whilst Gibbs tried to calm himself down, Abby turned Tony's attention towards her.

Tony wore a cheesy grin on his face, he sensed that there had been some sort of mischief going on but as always he was too late to find out. He really needed to be more vigilant the next time Gibbs went missing from the squad room.

"Tony, please stop grinning like the cat that got the canary when in fact you didn't catch anything" teased Abby. She so needed to fit an early DiNozzo detection system to her lab, there was no way he was going to catch her and Gibbs doing anything.

Moving Tony away from the subject of her and Gibbs Abby asked what he got planned at the weekend.

"Nothing much, thought I grab a pizza and watch a football game on TV, why?"

"I need a working party"

Abby heard Gibbs groan, he thought he'd be spending some alone time with her this weekend, just the two of them clearing out her apartment. They didn't need an extra pair of hands as most of the heavy stuff was being sold on but Abby being Abby had started to invite most of the team, McGee was already on board with Ducky volunteering to make tea.

Tony knew that Abby worked as a volunteer for several charities, something she was very passionate about. Spending a couple of hours of his weekend working for a good cause wouldn't be such a bad idea; it might keep his mind off Ziva for a while "Habitat for Humanity Abs?"

"No, not this time, it's Operation Clear Abby's Apartment" she giggled, jumping up and down with excitement at the mere thought of moving in permanently with Gibbs.

Tony reached out an arm and stopped her in mid jump "Steady Abs or you'll make your self dizzy again"

"So, is it a yes?" she smiled

Tony couldn't resist the goofy smile on Abby's face "Yep, Abs, count me in"

"Whoopee" shrieked Abby, enveloping Tony in a big hug, "It's gonna be such fun"

Tony grinned into her hair, may be this weekend will be a turning point for him; he needed to start thinking happy thoughts again and what couldn't be happier than helping Abby start her new life with Gibbs.

Abby released him from her bear hug, "10 o'clock tomorrow at my apartment and don't be late"

"Yes Ma'am" he cheekily saluted her and went to leave the lab but was halted in his tracks by Gibbs, "So what was the real reason you came down here for, DiNozzo?"

Gibbs had turned away from the plasma and was now facing Abby and Tony, his body fully back under his control.

"If I find you're down here without a reason DiNozzo, you'll be desk bound for a week."

Tony smiled nervously, "Sorry Boss, forgot what I came down here for", turning he hurried towards the elevator and then stopped. "That's it" he hit the back of his head as he remembered "Vance is looking for you, says he needs you in MTAC"

"Tell him I'll be up shortly" Tony turned to leave "And DiNozzo?"

"Yes, Boss?"

"Use the elevator next time"


	6. Chapter 6

I would like to thank my colleagues at work who allowed me the time to write without too many interruptions. Thanks for all the great reviews which spurred me on to write this next chapter so quickly, once I'd started I found it hard to stop. Enough of my babbling, here's the next chapter with plenty of "naughty Gibbs"

Disclaimer: As always I own nothing.

Chapter 6

"I think they're getting bigger"

Abby looked down at Gibbs, whose head was resting on her chest. "What are?"

"Your boobs"

Gibbs gently cupped a breast "They definitely feel bigger".

Abby's breathe hitched as he sucked tenderly on her nipple "And I think they taste better"

She giggled as she wrapped her hand in his hair and pulled him up for a kiss.

They were lying on the floor of her lounge, their limbs entangled with each others and their bodies shining with sweat. They had been back less than an hour from the Navy Yard and had already had sex in the kitchen and the hall. Abby's front door had taken a real pounding as Gibbs thrust hard against her, sending her screaming into oblivion. With what strength he had left, he carried her limp body as far as the lounge before collapsing exhausted on the floor.

Abby decided that it would be a fun idea to say goodbye to her apartment in a very unique way. "We christened all the rooms when we first got together, wouldn't be nice to say our goodbyes to the apartment in exactly the same way". Gibbs had willingly agreed.

Abby nibbled against his jaw "Are you ready for room three yet?"

Gibbs grinned, "I don't know. Why don't you feel?"

He watched as Abby's hand travelled down his chest, gently teasing a nipple before seeking out her real goal.

"God Abs" he moaned as her hand, followed by her mouth worked him to complete hardness.

"I think you're ready now" she grinned, letting him slip from her mouth.

"I think I need a little more work" smiled Gibbs cheekily looking down at Abby.

"What like this?" Abby gently sucked at his tip, swirling her tongue along his slit.

"Yeah" mumbled Gibbs through clench teeth whilst Abby continued to work her magic.

He groaned as the warmth of her mouth was replaced by the coolness of the room, "Don't stop Abs" She winked at him, her eyes full of mischief, as she placed nibbling kisses along his inner thighs, her hand still firmly clasped around his erection.

"Oh fuck" he cried as his body arched off the floor, Abby had taken one of his balls in her mouth and was rolling it with her tongue. With her hand still pumping him and her mouth doing wondrous things to his groin area, Gibbs knew that he would come very, very soon and he thought it only polite to warn Abby.

"Abs" he gasped, running his fingers through her hair. "so close

Her eyes sparkled up at him as she took him completely in her mouth. She felt Gibbs' body stiffen as his length hit the back of her throat. She hummed against him, her mouth sucking hard along his length.

"Abs, I'm gonna".

His grip on her hair became tighter as she worked him faster, his moans of pleasure spurring her on. She groaned with delight as he expanded and throbbed in her mouth, shooting his warm seed down the back of her throat. She carried on milking him until she had swallowed every drop that was Leroy Jethro Gibbs.

"God Abs" he managed to mutter through his post orgasmic haze.

Abby softly stroked his thighs and placed light kisses to his stomach as she waited for his body to calm down from its climax. "So yummy" she murmured against the taunt muscles of his abdomen.

Gibbs tugged at her hair and she looked up at him, resting her chin on his stomach. "Let me taste how yummy I am". She quickly scooted up his body and placed a searing kiss to his lips. "Mmm" murmured Gibbs, "Taste a lot better now I'm off the coffee"

Abby giggled and snuggled against his chest, they lay silently together for a while, just enjoying the closeness.

Gibbs heard Abby stifle a yawn, "Are you planning to fall asleep Missy, cos the sofa would be better for both of us"

"No, cos I think it's my turn now" she grinned, jumping to her feet and walking very provocatively towards the sofa.

"You're not tried?" asked Gibbs, who was feeling somewhat exhausted himself.

Abby cheekily beckoned him with a finger, her legs open in invitation.

"I take that as a no" chuckled Gibbs as he tried to sum up enough energy to get up off the floor.

Struggling to his knees, he admired Abby from his position on the floor. Her body was changing in the most beautiful way, her skin had a new glow about it and her breasts were fuller and rounder then before her pregnancy. His eyes gazed at her stomach with their child tucked up safely inside, Abby noticed his gaze and gently patted her slight baby bump or hillock as she like to call it.

"Our baby, Jethro"

He crawled to where she was sitting on the sofa and tenderly kissed her belly. "Ours, Abs"

"Make love to me Jethro. I want you to show me how we made this wonderful being"

Pushing her back on the sofa, he covered her body was his own. He kissed her slowly, his tongue gently seeking out hers. Abby curled her fingers in his hair and pulled him closer, the passion of their kiss increasing. She sighed in delight as she felt him start to grow hard against her thigh, surprised that he was ready for action so quickly. "Gibbs, you're eager tonight" she whispered as he sucked on her earlobe.

"Only for you Abs" he laughed as he ran a hand between their bodies, halting at the junction of her thighs. "That's it" she moaned as his fingers tested her readiness, her body arching against his touch.

"Gibbs, I need you inside me now" she whimpered against his neck as the pressure between her thighs became unbearable. He entered her slowly, stilling for a moment as Abby's warmth tightly enclosed him, she fitted him like a glove, so perfect it was though she was solely created for him.

Abby looked up at his face and lost herself in his blue eyes; she had never loved anybody as much as him. "Gibbs, I love you"

Gibbs placed a tender kiss to her lips "I love you to Abs"

"Well, show me then" she giggled, wiggling her hips against his.

Gibbs smiled and began to move slowly wanting to savour the feel of Abby tightly wrapped around him.

Abby had other ideas as her body demanded more stimulation, "God, Gibbs, faster"

Several hard thrusts later and with Gibbs fingers working their magic on Abby's clit, they both came tumbling over the edge together, their bodies shuddering with completion.

Abby moaned with a sense of loss as Gibbs slipped out of her and collapsed on his side against the back of the sofa.

"I think we'll have to wait a little while longer before we can start saying goodbye to another room" panted Abby as she tried to catch her breath.

"Mmm" mumbled Gibbs, his lips against her chest "Sleep now".

Abby gently stroked the nape of his neck, her long fingers soothing him to sleep. It wasn't long before she heard his breathing change and gentle snores emanate from his lips.

She smiled and tenderly kissed his head before reaching over him and pulling down the throw from the back of the sofa. Covering them both, she snuggled closer to Gibbs and allowed the sound of his gently breathing lull her to sleep.

***************************************

"Bang, Bang"

"What's that" thought Abby as the sound permeated through her sub-consciousness

"Bang, Bang"

There is was again, that annoying sound.

Abby eyes flew open as she suddenly became aware of the source of the noise, it was the knocker on her apartment door.

"Abigail, Jethro, are you there?" shouted Ducky through the letterbox.

The letterbox, "Oh my God" she thought, the hallway was scattered with various items of their clothing, there was no way he would believe it was washing day.

"Gibbs"

"Yes" came a groggy reply.

"Ducky's here"

He sat bolt upright, nearly knocking Abby off the sofa and on to the floor "He can't be, it's too early".

He looked at the clock on the wall, "Abs, we've over slept"

"That can't be possible, you never oversleep" she exclaimed, wriggling herself free of Gibbs' legs.

"Abby, Jethro" came Ducky's voice again.

"Why is it always Ducky that catches us in compromising positions" laughed Gibbs as he watched Abby tried to decide whether to dash across to her bedroom without Ducky seeing through the letter box,

"Be with you in moment" yelled Gibbs

"OK, Jethro"

They both heard the letterbox fall back into place.

Abby hurriedly run across the hall, picking up as many articles of clothing on her way.

Gibbs was standing at the doorway of the lounge watching Abby's display of panic, "Put these on" she hissed as she throw his jeans and t-shirt at him. "You have to go commando as I can't find your boxers"

Laughing he watched her scurry into her bedroom, slamming the door firmly behind her

Slipping on his jeans and t-shirt, he padded to the front door.

"Sorry to keep you waiting Duck, but we overslept. Abby will be with us shortly, she's just getting up."

"Funny, I thought I heard muted whispers coming from the hall, and something about going commando"

Gibbs blushed slightly, "Cup of tea, Duck?" he suggested, indicating the way to the kitchen.

"Washing day, Jethro?" enquired Ducky with more than a glint in his eye as he noticed the various articles of clothing littering the kitchen floor, Gibbs' boxers being one of them.

Gibbs quickly gathered them up and shoved the clothes into the washing machine "Take a seat Duck, I'll get ya your tea"

"Looks like there's been an accident with the cereal"

Gibbs followed Ducky's gaze to the floor, "Shit" he thought, Abby had knocked the cereal over when he made love to her against the work top, her hand flying out for support as she thrust against him. He switched on the kettle before quickly sweeping the floor with a dustpan and brush.

"I've never seen you so domesticated" smiled Ducky, somewhat amused.

Gibbs was about to give him a terse reply when Abby entered the kitchen.

"Ducky, you're early" she squealed hugging him tightly.

"Jethro is about to make me a lovely cup of tea, would you care to join me?"

"Thanks, but no, I'll have a ginger tea please"

Gibbs nodded and took another cup from the cupboard.

Abby pulled up a chair and sat down next to Ducky, her eyes watching Gibbs' every move.

Ducky patted her hand gently "So how is the morning sickness my dear?"

"Gone, fingers crossed"

"She hasn't woken me up vomiting for the last couple of days, Duck, that's probably why we overslept" smirked Gibbs, looking directly at Abby.

Abby flashed him a cheeky grin, which was not unnoticed by Ducky, maybe he was right about the scattered clothing in the hall, Jethro was one very lucky fella. Pretending that he had not seen their interaction, Ducky carried on with the conversation "It's good for both of you to get your rest; it's been a trying couple of weeks. Any news on Ziva?"

"Some Intel about a Somalian freighter and a possible sighting of her on board."

"Why a Somalian freighter?"

Gibbs placed a cup of tea in front of Ducky "I think she's been sent to find that training camp"

"You mean Director David is risking his only child's life to seek revenge on a group of terrorists, that man is evil"

"Ari was expendable, what makes Ziva any different?" sighed Gibbs as he passed Abby her ginger tea.

"Ducky, don't worry she's going to be fine"

"Abigail, how can you be so certain?" asked Ducky, turning his face towards her.

Gibbs joined them at the table, a glass of orange juice in his hand, he wasn't risking coffee just yet.

"Her dreams Duck, she keeps having dreams about Ziva"

"I know she's alive" Abby sounded almost desperate as though she was trying to convince herself.

"What is your gut telling you Jethro?"

Gibbs finished his orange juice "I don't know Duck, I really don't know"

Abby was about to argue her point but was interrupted by a loud banging on the door. "Abs, Boss-man, open up, your work party is here"

Gibbs pushed his chair back and headed for the door "You don't have to shout DiNozzo, we're not deaf"

"Sorry Boss, thought you might be busy packing and not able to hear us"

Gibbs noticed McGee and Palmer nervously pacing behind Tony, "Morning McGee, Palmer, ready for what Abby has in store?"

Palmer mumbled a nervous "Yes", McGee was more assertive," Yes Boss as long as I don't have to work with him all day" pointing at Tony "it was enough just driving here"

"My plan was to keep you two separated, DiNozzo you're with me"

"On ya six Boss" yelled Tony as he followed Gibbs into the kitchen.

"McGee, Tony, Palmer" shrieked Abby in delight.

There was a frantic moment of hugging and kissing before Abby calmed herself down to hand out her orders. It was her apartment and it would be packed her way.

"McGee and Palmer, the sitting room, there are boxes and tape waiting for you"

"Tony and Gibbs, my bedroom" Tony grinned at the thought of rummaging through Abby's underwear draw and the prospect on what he might find in her bedside cabinet. "And DiNozzo, no looking through my cupboard drawers, the job's reserved for Gibbs' eyes only."

Tony's mouth dropped in disappointment. "If you're a good boy" continued Abby, "I might" she saw Tony's eyes gleam in expectation "let you have a quick look at my sock drawer"

Everybody laughed at Tony expense, including himself "What those cute little white ones that go up to just below your knee?"

Abby rolled her eyes at him "Tony, you're impossible"

"And that's why you love me" he chirped just before Gibbs whacked him on the back of the head.


	7. Chapter 7

Thanks for all the reviews, much appreciated as usual. This is only a short chapter guys as I'm on holiday and my family are claiming I'm being anti-social by being on my laptop all day.

Please R&R

Disclaimer: I own nothing as usual.

Chapter 7

Gibbs looked around his crowded basement; the large empty space once occupied by his boat had now been replaced by a large pile of cardboard boxes.

"Help Boss, I think it's gonna slip"

Gibbs looked up at the basement steps to see Tony struggling with a very heavy cardboard box, he watched as Tony wobbled slightly trying to maintain a grip. "Boss, quick!"

Gibbs bounded up the steps and caught the box as it slipped out of Tony's hands "I've got it DiNozzo"

Tony was somewhat affronted as Gibbs carried the box effortless down the rest of the basement steps to join its companions on the basement floor. "That's the last one, truck's completely empty" he huffed, glad that the manual labour was over for the day. When he signed up for this gig, he wasn't aware that he would be working out all day, his t-shirt was soaked through and he stunk to high heaven. All he wanted to do was to go home, have a nice hot shower and watch some TV, "Ok there DiNozzo?" asked Gibbs, noticing that Tony looked like he was on the point of collapse. Gibbs sympathised with Tony, he felt completely shattered himself. His body ached from his knees upwards and his back was killing him, all he wanted was a nice long soak in a very hot bath with Abby massaging his pains away.

"Starving and absolutely beat Boss" said Tony as he leant against the basement wall for support, his whole body was really aching now, he had found muscles that he never knew he existed until today.

"I know how you feel" said Gibbs, stretching slightly to try to relieve the pain in his lower back.

"She certainly was a slave driver today" moaned Tony as he slid down the wall, his tired legs demanding rest.

Gibbs nodded "You're right there DiNozzo"

Abby had been quite tyrannical about how her apartment was to be packed. Tony and Gibbs had finished packing the bedrooms and had started to carry the boxes down to the truck when Abby had stopped them at her front door. "You're not going any where with those boxes until I've checked them"

Gibbs rolled his eyes "Abs, don't you trust us to label the boxes correctly?"

"You, yes, him, no" pointing a finger at DiNozzo.

"Abs, you wound me" wailed Tony, clutching his chest for dramatic effect.

"Stop with the theatrics DiNozzo, these boxes aren't gonna move by themselves" growled Gibbs picking up a box and heading towards the front door, blatantly ignoring what Abby had just said.

"Stop Mister" she yelled

"No Abs, if you want to be out of this apartment tonight there's no time for you to double check everything, there's way too many boxes" said Gibbs with a hint of frustration in his voice. "And anyway I thought you said you were going to cull some of this stuff before we started packing".

"I have Gibbs" she snapped

"Well, you don't need these"

Gibbs picked up a box marked Death Masks. "There's no way these are hanging up in my house!"

Abby yelled "I thought it was our house, Jethro"

Gibbs froze at the use of his first name, she only ever used it when she was highly emotional, either when they were making love and then it would be a faint whisper on her lips or when she was really angry with him like now.

Tony, McGee, Palmer and Ducky stood in the doorway of the kitchen watching them argue.

"Who do thinks gonna win Ducky?" asked Tony

"Fancy a little wager Anthony?" smiled the elderly medical examiner.

"$5, Gibbs breaks first"

"Deal"

They shook hands.

"What about you McSkinFlint?" smirked Tony, knowing for certain he had a sure bet on Gibbs.

McGee shook his head, "No way Tony, I leave the betting to you and Ducky"

"Palmer, what about you?" pressed Tony, eager to extract some cash from Ducky's shy assistant.

"Me" stuttered Palmer, "I don't think so, not that I don't trust you but betting is a game for…"

"Thank you Mr Palmer, I think we get the point" interrupted Ducky,

"Well it's just you and me then Ducky, I hope you're prepared to lose" gloated Tony, rubbing his hands together at the thought of parting Ducky from his money.

"Are you?" asked Ducky turning his attention back to the rowing couple.

"No chance of that" laughed Tony as he waited for Abby to go for the jugular. His smile was soon wiped off his face as he watched Abby crumble under Gibbs' stare.

Gibbs pointed at the large number of boxes piled up in the hallway "Abs, you need to be realistic, the house hasn't got room for all this stuff"

"But you said I could keep anything I wanted"

"I said need, it's different Abby"

"I suppose ya right" she muttered reluctantly.

Gibbs wrapped his arms around her and pulled her close for a hug. "I'm sorry that I snapped but I just want you moved"

"Don't be so eager, we've still got two rooms to go" she giggled against his neck.

"Abs, behave, we can't, not with the gang all here" he glanced at the kitchen door to the audience watching them.

"But wouldn't it be fun" she grinned, pulling away slightly to look at his face

"We'll see" he said placing a quick kiss to her lips before turning to face their on lookers.

"Give Ducky his $5 DiNozzo"

"How did you…" he splattered before reluctantly handing over a $5 bill into Ducky's outstretched palm.

"Magic, Tony, remember my man is pure magic" laughed Abby,

"Am I Abs?" winked Gibbs, wrapping her in his arms again.

"Tony, McGee, Palmer lets go and find some lunch" said Ducky, sensing that Gibbs and Abby had other things on their mind rather than packing.

Gibbs and Abby realised that they were all alone when they heard the front door click shut.

"Where's everybody gone?"

"I don't care" growled Gibbs as he lifted Abby's legs around his waist and carried her giggling to her bedroom.


	8. Chapter 8

Sorry for the delay in updating but I'm still on holiday and time with my laptop is limited.

The following chapter is dedicated to Famouslastwords14, your email spurred me on to write more, and to Mr Harmon, himself, Happy Birthday.

Slight spoilers for Season 6.

Disclaimer: I own nothing as usual.

Chapter 8

"One room left" Abby muttered dozily against Gibbs' chest.

"And that's for later" he laughed, rolling her on to her back. Straddling her, he kissed her lightly on the nose before slipping off the bed.

Abby was disappointed "We've still got time" she pouted, fluttering her eye lashes at him.

Gibbs started to feel his self control slip away, he looked at the clock on the bedside cabinet "We need to be quick"

Abby jumped out of bed and run towards the bathroom, "Beat you to the shower" she giggled, wiggling her bottom at him.

A moan escaped from Gibbs' lips as he watched her disappear, _"she was going to be the death of him"_ he thought.

He made his way to the bedroom door, "Hurry, or I start without you" shouted Abby over the sound of the shower.

_Ring, Ring. _

Gibbs stared at his cell phone on the bedside cabinet, "_Not now_" he thought. Reluctantly he picked the handset up and then grinned when he saw the caller ID, it was Ducky.

"Yeah, Gibbs"

"I was wondering whether you and Abby were ready for a bite to eat?"

"Give us 30 mins Duck"

"Gibbs, I've started without you" yelled Abby from under the shower.

He heard Ducky cough somewhat amused, "I won't interrupt you any further Jethro"

Gibbs heard laughter in the background "Head slap DiNozzo for me Duck, his mind seems to be permanently stuck in smut mode lately"

He flicked his cell phone shut and walked purposefully towards the bathroom.

Abby squealed as a strong arm encircled her waist. "You better not have" Gibbs whispered into her ear as he pulled her against him.

"Thought you changed your mind" she giggled as his lips teased the side of her neck.

He licked the water from her skin. "Ducky rang, wanted to know whether they could come back yet"

"What did you say?" she moaned as Gibbs' hand travelled between her thighs.

"I told him to give us 30 mins"

"Do you think we'll be finished by then?" she managed to stutter as Gibbs thumb reached its target.

"Oh yes, definitely" growled Gibbs, pulling Abby's hips towards him.

"Why do you think that?" she laughed as Gibbs nibbled his way up her neck to suck on her earlobe.

"Because of this" He slipped his full length inside her, pulling her back hard against his chest.

Abby gasped with surprise as he started to move, "That was a bit unexpected"

"Never like to be predictable, Abs" he panted, gripping tightly on to her hips as he picked up the pace.

No further words were spoken only sounds of pleasure could be heard over the spray of the water, a gasp, a giggle, a whimper as Abby approached her release, a stifled cry as Gibbs reached his own, his mouth buried deep in her hair.

The rest of the afternoon flew passed, the gang returned with lunch which was eaten on the run. Abby was a demanding slave driver and wanted the apartment emptied that day. After giving specific orders to Tony and Gibbs regarding the storage of her boxes, the pair had made numerous trips to the house, each trip making the boys more tired and grumpy. When the final box was loaded, Abby had waved the boys off with a promise of pizza and beer.

"Anybody want that last piece of pizza?" asked Abby, her eyes travelling around the kitchen table.

"Nope" came the gang's response in unison.

They all watched in amazement as Abby ate her sixth slice of pizza.

"Abby's appetite is the size of DiNozzo's now" laughed Gibbs

"Remember, I'm eating for two" she splattered through a mouthful of pizza.

"She needs to consume an XL Pizza on her own before she's in my league" chuckled Tony, glad to see Abby with a healthy appetite again.

"There's plenty of time for that" burped Abby, "six months to be precise"

Everybody laughed as another big burp escaped Abby's lips "Six months of living with a pig" smirked Gibbs before Abby hit him hard in the ribs.

Once dinner was finished, the gang started to drift home until only Gibbs and Abby remained.

Gibbs watched as Abby stifled a yawn "Let's go home Missy, we can finish the rest tomorrow"

Abby glanced around her lounge, both her and Gibbs was sitting on her couch.

"I'm going to miss this place; it's been my home since I moved to DC"

"I know, I remember the looks of the neighbours when you had Burley and me carry your coffin in" he laughed.

"I think they thought they had a vampire in their mists." She giggled remembering her conversations with old Mrs Goldberg who lived next door.

Gibbs stood up and held out his hand, "Come on sleepy, time to go home"

"Home" she smiled, taking his hand and letting him lead her to the front door.

What remained of the weekend whizzed past, Sunday was spent cleaning the apartment and making arrangements for the local furniture project to pick up the remaining furniture. Abby had a friend that worked for the project and the furniture was due to be picked up the following Tuesday, the day before Abby was to return her keys to the landlord.

Monday morning was soon upon them, Gibbs left Abby still snuggled in their bed, it was the day of the scan and she had decided to take the whole day off to get ready.

"What time's your appointment?" he asked as she watched him get dressed from beneath the warmth of their duvet.

"1.00pm, so you'd better pick me up about noon, I don't want us to be late"

Gibbs slipped on his jacket "Should find out today who our new team member is"

"Not interested" she huffed, disappearing under the duvet with Bert.

A series of fart sounds emanated from beneath the quilt as Abby took her frustration out on her stuffed pet.

Gibbs bent down by the side of the bed and lifted the duvet. "Abs, it's only temporary. I'm hoping as much as you that Ziva will come back to us."

Abby's only response was to squeeze Bert.

Gibbs raised an eyebrow "Are you going to talk to me?"

Another fart.

Gibbs crawled under the duvet so that his face was millimetres away from Abby. "Abs, look at me"

She lifted her head, her eyes filled with tears.

He run a thumb along her cheek, "Temporary Abs, I promise"

She snuggled against his palm "I miss her"

"I know" he tenderly kissed her forehead, "but no more tears, Abs, today's a happy day"

"We're going to see our baby, our own little Gibblet" she sniffed

Gibbs grinned at the team's name for their offspring, "You need to tell the Gibblet that Daddy's going to be late for work, if Mummy doesn't let him go"

Abby had snuggled tightly into Gibbs embrace, his jacket tightly fisted in her hands.

She giggled as she relaxed her hold, allowing Gibbs to get up from the bed. "You need to change your jacket before you leave"

Gibbs glanced in the wardrobe mirror, his jacket was seriously creased. "If I didn't know better, Abs, I might think you did this on purpose". Abby had made it clear on several occasions that she didn't particularly like the colour of this particular jacket, "Light grey doesn't really suit you Gibbs, autumn colours are more you, brown, greens, reds. When you wear your green jacket with your jeans, wow, my knees go all week."

Gibbs opened the wardrobe and selected his green jacket. "Yummy, you're wearing that today" purred Abby "Don't be surprised if I can't keep my hands off you"

"Well, I better leave then before I'm really late for work" he grinned, placing a swift kiss to her lips.

"If a case comes in, Tony's in charge remember" she yelled at his retreating back.

Gibbs didn't notice the woman watching him from her car. He arrived at the Navy Yard on time and with an extra spring in his step. The woman noticed the change in his body language, he seemed much more relaxed and was that a grin he was wearing. She loved it when he smiled, a shiver ran down her spine as she remembered the last time she saw him smile, a smile that was solely for her. She watched as he walked with long strides towards the entrance of the NCIS building, she fought the urge to follow him, to catch up with him, to let him know that she was here, for him and for his team. She was going to be part of Team Gibbs, Vance had told her that the position was temporary but Ziva hadn't been found yet, the longer she was missing there was more of a chance that her position could be come more permanent, she could only hope.

On entering the NCIS building, Gibbs took the elevator up to the squad room and was surprised to see Tony and McGee at their desks.

"Early today Team" smiled Gibbs as he entered the bullpen.

"Wanted to be here to meet our new team member Boss" piped up McGee before Tony could come up with some lame excuse.

"No guarantee they'll start today" said Gibbs, slipping his coat off and placing it on top of the bookcase behind his desk.

Tony nodded towards the stairs to MTAC, "Not sure about that Boss, Vance asked to see you as soon as you came in"

"Where is he?" asked Gibbs, his gut starting to niggle him.

"In his office"

Gibbs took the steps up to MTAC, two at a time and was soon in Vance's outer office.

"You can go straight in" smiled Cynthia.

Cynthia watched as Gibbs opened Vance's office door and was surprised when he halted in his steps.

"Mace, what are you doing here, its Callan, isn't it?" asked Gibbs, his voice full of worry, his gut beginning to churn.

"No Jethro, he's fine as he can be, he's out of ICU now and making a slow but good recovery".

"Phew, you had me worried there, so what brings you to DC?"

"I've brought her here to be part of team Gibbs" interrupted Vance.

The grin dropped from Gibbs' face, they may have built some bridges back in LA but he still felt pain when he remembered how hard she had interrogated him, a pain that he had lived with for 18 years, a pain that was hard to forget.

Macy had noticed the change in his expression, "I don't want to step on Ziva's toes, it's only a temporary assignment Jethro, until my new post comes available in Europe". To her, Europe was on the back burner, all she wanted was to be part of his team and his life.

"Macy is going to head the London team for me" said Vance, getting up from his desk and manoeuvring himself between her and Gibbs. "She's not due to start her new assignment for another four weeks so she kindly agreed to this temporary assignment, working with you."

"Working for me" corrected Gibbs, his brain trying to fathom how he was going to break the news to Abby. Abby was not a big fan of Macy, she was glad that Macy had suppressed the information regarding the JAGMAN case but she could not forgive her for the amount of pain that she had caused Gibbs during the investigation and the years since.

"So Jethro, are you going to introduce me to your team?" asked Macy, she felt so happy, some what exhilarated just by being in his presence again.

"Oh yes" he said somewhat reticently as he opened the door to Vance's office. "Follow me".


	9. Chapter 9

Thanks for the reviews, they've been a bit mixed over Macy. The idea of Macy came from an interview I read with Shane Brennan. Macy has been written out of NCIS:Los Angeles and Shane hinted that she's been reassigned to a team in Europe with a possibility of her returning as a recurring role in either NCIS or NCIS:Los Angeles.

If anybody wants to know more about the background regarding Macy and Gibbs' relationship they need to watch Legend Part 2 and pay particular attention to the conversation Macy has with Nate and the conversation that Nate has with Gibbs at the end of the episode.

Disclaimer: I own nothing

Please R&R

Chapter 9

Abby opened her eyes but quickly shut them against the glare of the sun streaming through the bedroom window. She rolled sleepily onto her side and peeked at the bedside clock, it was 9:30, Gibbs had left for work over two hours ago, she had fallen asleep again. Stretching she threw her legs over the edge of the bed and waited for the nausea to hit her, she had been morning sick free for the last week but each morning she waited for its dreaded return. Couple of minutes passed and nothing happened, with a yelp of delight and clap of her hands she skipped happily to the bathroom.

Gibbs was having a less happy time; Macy being on his team was a bad idea, what had got into Vance? Macy was an agent in charge, not some probie that he could easily boss around. Why had Macy accepted the assignment? There was a month to go before her posting to London but why had she left LA with Callen still recovering in hospital? Gibbs' gut was churning again, something was definitely a miss but he couldn't decide whether it was Macy or Vance he had to worry about.

"Why the change Mace?" asked Gibbs, determined to get some sort of answer from her.

"Callen's shooting. It made be take stock of my life, I've spent too many years in the front line Gibbs, I need a rest. Vance knew I wasn't happy and suggested I head the London team and I snapped at the chance."

Gibbs sympathised with her, he had felt relief when he was recalled from Europe, he had enough of dodging bullets with his name on them.

Tony had been somewhat deflated when he saw Gibbs and Macy descend the stairs from MTAC.

"What's she doing here?"

McGee was just as puzzled.

"Macy can't be the temporary replacement surely?"

"Looks like it" grumbled Tony, unsure on how she was going to fit into the running of the team, on paper she was more senior than he was, did that mean that he'd be taking orders from her as well as Gibbs?

"DiNozzo, McGee, let me introduce to you our TEMPORARY team member" said Gibbs, stressing the temporary to make it very clear to his team that there was no way that Macy was to become a permanent fixture.

"Nice to see you again, McGee" smiled Macy as she shook McGee's outstretched hand.

"Good to see you again Mace, though somewhat surprised, didn't think DC was for you"

"Just using it as a stepping stone McGee, I'm on my way to London to head the team there."

Tony let out a sigh of relief "Thought I might have to put up with two Bosses for a while"

"Don't worry DiNozzo, Macy is reporting to me for the duration of her stay."

"Somewhat of a demotion for you, having Gibbs as your Boss" smirked Tony, enjoying the news that she wouldn't be bossing him around, he had enough of that with Mann.

"Only temporary Tony and it'll give me the opportunity to see how an elite team like Jethro's operates" she grinned, looking intently at Gibbs.

Gibbs shifted uncomfortably, "Macy, whilst you working for me, its Gibbs and not Jethro"

Macy was taken aback by his bluntness "Somewhat formal but if that's what you want" she shrugged.

"Yeah" he nodded before turning his attention to DiNozzo. "Tony, can you show Macy around I need to speak to Ducky before I leave"

"Yes, Boss" said Tony to Gibbs' retreating back.

"Leaving?" quizzed Macy

"Yeah, Abby's got her scan this afternoon. Gibbs will be in trouble if he's late."

Macy was going to ask about the scan but Tony had already left the bullpen heading towards the stairs for MTAC.

Ducky was concentrating on a set of X-rays when he heard the doors of autopsy swish open.

"Morning Jethro, and what can I do for you today?"

"How about some counselling Duck?" sighed Gibbs, leaning against an autopsy table.

Ducky placed the X-rays in an envelope and turned to face Gibbs.

"Problems in paradise Jethro?"

"No, Abby and I are fine"

"I'm glad to hear that so why the long face?"

Gibbs wasn't aware that he was frowning "Macy is the new temporary team member"

"Oh" exclaimed Ducky "And I guess you're not happy to see her"

"Ducky, she put me through hell 18 years ago, an experience which is hard to forget"

"She was young and raw, determined to make her way"

"At my expense" growled Gibbs

"But she saved you from a court martial Jethro, by burying the evidence, remember that"

"I know, there's a lot I need to be grateful for Duck if it wasn't for her I wouldn't be standing here today" he sighed.

"Strange that's she's taking this temporary assignment, Jethro, very unusual."

"Starting to profile her already Duck?" laughed Gibbs, somewhat half heartily.

"No, unless you want me to?"

Gibbs smiled a half grin "I let you know"

"So how's Abigail this morning, excited?"

"Excited, yes, happy, I'm not quite sure"

"Does she think that there's something wrong with the baby"

Gibbs shook his head. "Oh no, Duck, it's just that she's missing Ziva"

"We all are Jethro"

Gibbs sighed and looked at the clock on the wall "Damn, I'm going to be late if I don't hurray". He would need to pray that there wasn't too much traffic on the beltway or Abby was going to kill him.

"See ya later Duck, hopefully with a photo of baby Gibbs" said Gibbs, making his way out of autopsy.

Gibbs entered the squad room at a quick pace, McGee and Tony were huddled around Ziva's desk talking about Macy who was now back up with Vance.

"DiNozzo, you're in charge"

Grabbing his coat he headed out of the bull pen "No point phoning me, my cell phone will be switched off". As if on cue, his cell phone began to ring. He removed it from his belt and groaned when he saw the caller id, it was Abby.

"Abs, I'm on my way"


	10. Chapter 10

Thanks for the reviews guys, I feel somewhat overwhelmed. Sorry I haven't reply to them but I'm still on holiday so access to the internet is limited. I'm back to work on Monday so I will be able to reply to them then.

Disclaimer: I own nothing

Please R & R

Chapter 10

Abby paced up and down the drive, anxiously waiting for Gibbs to appear. She glanced down the street for the familiar sight of the yellow Challenger but the street was empty. Rummaging in her handbag she located her cell phone and was debating whether to ring Gibbs when she heard the easily recognisable roar of the Challenger's engine.

Gibbs had been driving flat out since leaving the Navy Yard, the traffic on the Beltway had been at a crawl so he had used his status as a Law Enforcement Officer to use the emergency lane to speed past the lanes of queuing traffic. Abby had rung twice, on both occasions he had convinced her that he wouldn't be long. "You better hurry Gibbs, or your life wont be worthy living" was the last thing she had said to him before angrily hanging up .

The Challenger skidded to halt just feet from where Abby was standing on the drive. Gibbs gingerly opened the passenger door and waited nervously for Abby to slide in. The look on her face when he arrived should have been enough to warn him that Abby wasn't a very happy bunny.

"Gibbs, you promised me you wouldn't be late" snapped Abby as she made herself comfortable in the front passenger seat.

"Traffic was bad on the Beltway" He tried to lie but Abby saw right through him.

"Jethro" Gibbs winced at the use of his first name, "You forgot the time, don't try and be clever and lie to me, remember Rule #1, never lie to Abby" she huffed as she battled with the seatbelt.

"Let me" said Gibbs, trying to calm the situation.

Click, the seatbelt fell into place.

"I apologise Abs, something came up at work and I needed to speak to Ducky before I left. It wasn't my fault that there was traffic on the Beltway."

Abby scowled at him "What was so important that it took priority over our baby?"

Gibbs' mind was racing, the timing was not right to tell her about Macy, that would have to wait until they came back from the hospital but he couldn't lie to her either.

"New team member started today, needed to get them settled before I left"

"Who? Anyone I know?" quizzed Abby, her curiosity taking over from her anger.

Gibbs put the Challenger into drive and screeched off down the street "God, look at the time Abs, we're gonna be late"

Abby looked at her watch "Well you're better put your foot down Mister otherwise you're gonna be in big trouble."

Gibbs let out a small sigh of relief, glad that he had deflected Abby away from the subject of the new team member.

Meanwhile back at the Navy Yard Tony was in state of utter boredom.

McGee had observed him staring at the phone on Gibbs' desk for the last 10 mins.

"Tony, its not gonna ring with you staring at it"

"I need a case Probie, I'm slowly going insane here" whined Tony. If they got a case now maybe Gibbs would apply rule #38 "Your case, Your lead", he would be able to show Macy exactly what he was made of. He glanced over at Macy, who was sitting at Ziva's old desk studying some files, "Things ever this quiet at OSP?"

"There are times, yes" she replied, "but not many. It's nice to have some down time"

Tony got up from his chair and settled himself on the corner of Macy's desk. "Not a big fan of down time, need to be busy, me"

"Tony hates paperwork and the NCIS gym, two things that Gibbs tends to get us to do when we're not working on a case" piped up McGee.

"Gym, that a surprise" smiled Macy "with a body like yours you must spend hours working out" she teased.

Tony patted his stomach "Hours"

"Don't lie Tony, the reason you don't like working out at the NCIS gym is that you don't like getting your arse kicked by Gibbs" laughed McGee, "and Ziva could give you a good run for your money"

McGee regretted saying those words as soon as he had said them. Macy noticed the change of atmosphere in the bullpen. "Any news of her whereabouts?"

"All we know she was last seen on a Somalian ship, Vance has his spies but there's been no intel as yet" shrugged Tony returning to his desk.

"News will come, it just takes time" said Macy, showing genuine concern over the whereabouts of their missing colleague.

"I know but I hate all this waiting" moaned Tony as he returned to staring at Gibbs' phone.

"Do you think Gibbs and Abby are tired of waiting yet?" asked McGee, eager to change the conversation back to something happier.

"Gibbs is a man of great patience but I don't know about Abby" replied Tony.

"Will they find out what it is yet?" quizzed McGee, not knowing exactly what the scan entailed.

Tony shook his head "No, I think it's a bit early for that, but don't quote me, I'm no expert"

"I thought with your experience with women Tony, you might have some idea"

"Probie, experience on how babies are made, yes" grinned Tony, "Far more experience than you'll ever have, McVirgin"

"Stop calling me that, it's not funny anymore" pouted McGee returning his attention back to his computer screen.

Macy had listened to the conversation somewhat confused.

"Baby, whose having a baby?"

The conversation was interrupted by the shrill tone of Gibbs' phone ringing. Tony jumped to his feet and raced to the phone. "DiNozzo"

McGee and Macy watched as Tony nodded his head several time before hanging up.

"Gear up, dead sailor found at Norfolk"

McGee grabbed his bag "Norfolk, why did it have to be Norfolk?"

"Why? What's the problem?" asked Macy, following McGee and Tony to the elevator.

"We had plans to meet up with Gibbs and Abby after work" sighed McGee, hitting the button to take them down to the garage.

"Well we can forget about that McMoaner" groaned Tony "I doubt we'll be back from Norfolk until late tonight"

"We need to call Gibbs to let him know" suggested McGee as they exited the elevator.

"No point now, I'll give him a call when we get to Norfolk" answered Tony as they headed towards one of the blue Chargers parked in the garage.

"Looks like Ducky's left already" said McGee glancing at the empty space normally occupied by the ME's truck.

"I wouldn't worry McGee, he's not going to get there before us, he'll get lost three times before he reaches Norfolk"

"Lost?" quizzed Macy, flinging her bag into the boot of the Charger.

"Ducky has a terrible sense of direction, he often blames his assistant Palmer for getting them lost but it's normally down to Ducky's appalling map reading" laughed Tony, slipping into the driver's sit.

"Has nobody suggested him using a SatNav?" asked Macy, settling herself in the passenger seat next to Tony.

"We have, but he still gets lost" said McGee from the back of the car, "SatNav is only as good as the programmer, and Ducky can't program" he laughed.

"Enough with Ducky, there's a dead squid waiting for us" growled Tony, trying to do his best Gibbs impression.

"Yes Boss" said McGee as Tony hit the accelerator, wheel spinning the Charger out of the garage.

**************************

"Oh" giggled Abby as the sonographer applied gel to her stomach, "that tickles". Abby began to laugh and found she couldn't stop.

"Abs, calm down, they can't do the scan if you're laughing" chuckled Gibbs.

"Sorry" said Abby, biting her lip, fighting hard to suppress her giggles.

"That's better" laughed the sonographer as she began running the scanner across Abby's small baby bump. "Abby, Jethro, meet your baby"

The room was suddenly filled with a whooshing sound interrupted by a steady regular thump.

Abby peered at the monitor above the shoulder of the sonographer, "It's not a baby, it's a jelly bean" she laughed.

Gibbs glanced at Abby and then up at the monitor, his eyes welling up with emotion "it's a beautiful jelly bean, Abs"

She turned her head to face him with tears in her eyes, "Our beautiful jelly bean"

Gibbs bent down and gave her a tender kiss. "Our jelly bean" he laughed.

Abby turned back to look at the monitor "So when is our jelly bean due?"

"Your 14 weeks so baby's due 31st October" replied the sonographer.

Abby shrieked with delight, she was further gone than she expected. "A Halloween baby, Gibbs, we going to have a Halloween baby"

Gibbs rolled his eyes "It could only happen to us"

"Is everything ok?" asked Abby, staring intently at the monitor.

"Everything is fine, the baby's heartbeat is strong and it's developing as expected" replied the sonographer, studying the monitor closely.

Abby and Gibbs both sighed in relief.

"Do you want to know the sex of your baby?" asked the sonographer.

"Can you tell already?" quizzed Abby.

"Normally we wait until 20 weeks but your baby is lying in an ideal position"

Gibbs squint his eyes at the monitor "All I can see is a blur"

"Jethro, do you want to know?" asked Abby, taking his hand, pulling his attention back to her.

"Do you?"

"Nah, I like surprises"

"Me too" grinned Gibbs, returning his gaze back to the monitor and the baby.

"I like surprises too" smiled the sonographer, wiping the gel off Abby's belly "If you'll give me a minute, I've got a little present for you."

Gibbs helped Abby off the examination table. "Abs, are you sure you don't want to know?"

"I'm sure" she smiled, pulling her t-shirt back down over her belly.

"I leave the room if you want to know"

Abby cupped his face with her hands and gently kissed his lips "Ah, you're so sweet Gibbs".

"Uh hum" came a cough from behind them.

Both turned to face the sonographer. "Here's your jelly bean".

Smiling she passed Abby a photo of her ultrasound.

Abby passed the photo to Gibbs, who took it with a shaky hand, his emotions started to overcome him

"Abs,"

"I know" she said hugging him tight.


	11. Chapter 11

Sorry for the delay in updating but real life has left me really busy this week. The chapter is longer than usual so enjoy.

Before anybody moans I know Norfolk Naval Base is quite away from Washington DC but it had to be closer for my timeline to work.

Please R & R

Chapter 11

Gibbs stood waiting patiently for Abby to come out of the ladies room, with all the excitement of the scan and the quantity of ginger tea she had to drink that morning she had been desperate for a pee. Smiling he remembered the last time he had waited for her outside a ladies room, it had been the day that they had found out that Abby was pregnant.

Triggered by that memory he reached into his inside coat pocket and retrieved a small white envelope. He flicked it open and pulled out the ultrasound photo that he and Abby had been given earlier. He studied the photo intently, taking in every little detail, hardly believing that the little tiny form was actually his baby, his and Abby's.

So engrossed in what he was doing, Gibbs didn't hear the door of the ladies room open.

A gentle nudge to his elbow pulled his attention away from the photo "Are you going to wear that goofy look on your face all day?" He lifted his gaze and looked at Abby who was smiling back at him.

"Yeah" he grinned.

Abby took the photo from his hand "The baby already looks ike you"

Gibbs raised a quizzical eyebrow.

"Grey and cute"

Gibbs laughed, "I've never really thought of myself as cute Abs, grey maybe, depending on my mood"

"Grey as in hair colour, not mood, silly", she giggled as he pulled her close to him. "Careful Gibbs, you'll squash the photo".

Releasing her from his grasp, Abby popped the photo back into its envelope and slipped it into her handbag. "Don't want to damage it before the team see it, do we?"

Gibbs nodded his head in agreement and pulled her back into his arms.

"Thanks" he murmured in her ear.

"For what?"

"For making me the happiest man alive" he whispered, his lips gliding over the shell of her ear.

"That's so cheesy Gibbs" she giggled.

"I know Abs, but I do mean it."

Abby looked up into his face, "I know".

Gibbs bent down and tenderly placed a kiss to her lips. Abby wrapped her arms around his neck eager to deepen the kiss. Gibbs would have willingly complied with her demands but unknown to Abby, the whole of the waiting room was watching them. "Abs" he murmured, moving his lips to her ear, "we've got an audience"

Abby slowly turned around to face the crowded waiting room. Gibbs' gut twisted at the thought of what she was going to do next, and what she did left him utterly speechless.

Abby gave him a quick grin before addressing the floor. "He", she took Gibbs' hand, "is so darn hot I can't keep my hands off him. You can understand that, can't you ladies".

Gibbs stood amazed as heads started to nod, with one woman shouting "Definitely hot stuff girl, if you get bored of him real soon, I'll be first in the queue".

"Not a chance as I'll never get tired of my silver haired fox" laughed Abby, dragging a very embarrassed Gibbs towards a door marked stairs with yells of "Go Girl" following them.

"I can't believe you said that" groaned Gibbs, his ears still red from embarrassment.

Abby gave a small chuckle "I did and wasn't it fun"

Gibbs rolled his eyes "Where do you get this ability to always surprise me Abs?"

"What, you mean like this?" she smirked, pushing him forcibly against the wall of the empty stairwell and crushing her mouth against his.

"Umm" mumbled Gibbs as he lost himself in her.

The sound of footsteps interrupted their passion and they quickly moved apart.

"Come on Abs, lets go home before we really embarrass ourselves" said Gibbs taking her hand and leading her down the stairs.

"I'm sorry if I embarrassed you, I didn't mean to but I just can't keep my hands off you. Damn my stupid hormones"

"Your hands can do whatever they want to me when I get back from the Navy Yard tonight" he laughed.

"I've got to wait that long?" she pouted.

"Sorry Abs, but I've got a job to do."

Gibbs was wary as he watched a grin grow on Abby's face. "What ya thinking Abs?"

"That I'll go back to the Navy Yard with you and we can spend sometime together in your 'office'"

"Not today Abs, come on let me take you home"

The journey back home was spent in silence, Abby was brooding over the fact that Gibbs was returning to the Navy Yard without her and refused to say anything to him.

They were four blocks from home when Abby decided to speak. "Do you really have to go back to the Navy Yard?

"Abs, I've already told you"

Abby ran a hand up his thigh "Are you sure I can't change your mind?"

Gibbs removed her hand before it could get any higher "No"

"I'd just hoped that it'll be the three of us" Abby gently stroked her belly "for a little while longer"

Gibbs dropped his hand from the steering wheel and laid it on her baby bump. "I promise I won't work too late."

"It's no point me being at home if you're not there "

Gibbs held up a hand in surrender "OK, you win"

Abby squeaked with joy.

"But Abs, you'll promise me you'll take it easy" He didn't want her to full asleep on the job again.

Abby crossed her heart "I promise"

At the next intersection, Gibbs swung the car in the direction of the Navy Yard and in no time at all they were travelling down the Beltway and it was then that Abby asked the question that Gibbs had been dreading all day. "So are you going to tell me who the new team member is?"

Gibbs took a big breath "Abs, you'll promise me that you won't…"

Ring, Ring.

He had never been so relieved to hear his cell phone ring. Unclipping it from his belt, he flicked it open.

"Yeah, Gibbs"

"They've found Ziva, she's alive" It was Vance.

"Be right with ya Leon" he growled, simultaneously flicking the phone shut and putting his foot down hard on the accelerator.

Abby started to panic "Gibbs, what's happened?"

"It's Ziva"

He heard her take a sharp intake of breath.

"She's been found alive"

With a screech of brakes, Gibbs pulled into his familiar parking space at the Navy Yard. Abby was out of the car and running towards the NCIS building before Gibbs had a chance to clamber out of his seat.

"Abs, wait" he yelled.

She stopped and spun round to face him.

Gibbs watched in horror as she fell to the ground. Heart pounding and his legs running as fast as his knees allowed he was by her side in seconds.

"Abs" he skidded to a halt beside her.

"I'm ok" she laughed as she lay prostrate on the ground.

Gibbs held out a hand "You really scared me Abby"

Accepting his hand, she jumped to her feet "I'm fine, it's these stupid boots"

She pointed to her feet "Platform boots are not ideal for running in."

Gibbs gave her a quick look over and was relieved to see no visible injuries.

"I know you say you're ok but I want Ducky to check you over"

"No, Gibbs" protested Abby "There's no need, I feel fine"

"You're seeing Ducky whether you like it or not" he growled

When they arrived at the squad room, Abby was still protesting, "Look, I'm fine"

"No arguing, you're seeing him"

Gibbs strolled to his desk with Abby mumbling behind him. "I don't need to see Ducky, I just want to know about Ziva"

He silenced her with one of his famous stares.

"OK, I'll see him" she huffed throwing herself into McGee's chair.

Gibbs dialled the number for Autopsy but there was no answer.

"Looks like they're all out on a case" said Abby "McGee's rucksack is not behind his desk."

Gibbs looked around the squad room, in all his haste to call Ducky he hadn't noticed that he and Abby were alone in the bullpen.

Extracting his cell phone from the clip on his belt, he rang Tony.

"Got any news for me DiNozzo?"

"No Boss, case turned out to be a suicide"

"Is Ducky on his way back with the body?"

"Yep, we should be back at base with in the hour"

Gibbs snapped his phone shut. "I'm taking you to base medical, Ducky is not due back for another hour"

"What about Ziva?"

Abby watched as Gibbs dialled Vance's number "Leon, I'm taking Abby to Base Medical. I'll be with you as soon as I can"

There was a slight pause "No, she's had a fall. Yeah, I'm just getting her checked out."

Gibbs nodded his head a few times "OK, I tell her"

"What do you need to tell me?" Abby had moved from McGee's chair and was now sitting on the edge of Gibbs' desk.

"He doesn't want you working for the rest of the day"

"But, I don't want to go home" she whined.

"Did I say you have to go home?"

She shook her head.

Gibbs got up from his chair and walked around to the front of his desk, "You can hang around in the squad room if you like."

"I like" she grinned, "It's my favourite place to hang out"

Gibbs took her hand "But first, let's get you to Base Medical"

Abby allowed Gibbs to pull her to her feet "Ok"

After being prodded and probed, Abby was declared fit, much to Gibbs' relief.

"I told you I was ok" moaned Abby as she struggled to do up her jeans. "This is so unfair" she puffed "my belly is getting too fat for all my favourite clothes"

"May be we should go shopping this weekend and get you some new ones" suggested Gibbs, wincing as Abby finally managed to squeeze herself into her jeans.

Abby patted her baby bump, "or I could raid your wardrobe and slouch around in baggy t-shirts and sweatpants all day"

"Not very Goth, Abs" he laughed, helping her with her jacket.

She looked over her shoulder at him "I know, but at least I'll get to smell of you all day, yummy"

Gibbs quickly kissed her neck "Don't think that's a good idea, not with your raging hormones"

Abby gave a small chuckle "New clothes it is then"

Leaving Base Medical, Gibbs and Abby failed to notice a blue Dodge Charger pulling into the parking lot but one of its occupants, McGee, had noticed them.

"I thought Abby wasn't coming in today"

Tony steered the car into the underground parking lot "She's probably missing Major Spec too much and couldn't keep away"

"Who's Major Spec, her boyfriend?" asked Macy.

Both Tony and McGee laughed.

Tony pulled into a vacant parking bay "No, Major Spec is her Mass-spectrometer, she names all her machines, or babies as she likes to call them"

McGee opened his passenger door "She's very eccentric, our Abs"

Macy had spoken to Abby on the phone and emailed her on several occasions but she had yet to meet the infamous Ms Scuito "I'm looking forward to meeting her, she sounds such fun"

McGee grabbed his and Macy's gear from the boot of the car "Fun, she definitely is and you'll love her, everybody does."

"Are you two coming, or am I holding this door open for nothing?" yelled Tony from the elevator.

"What about your gear?" McGee pointed to the boot.

Tony smirked. "You can bring it with you McCarrier"

McGee slammed the boot shut "I'm not your slave Tony"

Tony smugly grinned back at him "You are as long as I'm the senior field agent"

Macy helped McGee with the gear "Does he always play the senior agent card?"

McGee glanced at the elevator, Tony was still smirking at him "Yes, as long as Gibbs is not around"

"Hurry up, my finger's falling asleep here." Tony was still holding the door open.

"Coming Tony" McGee shrugged his shoulders at Macy "See what I've got to put up with?"

They both laughed as they headed towards the elevator.

Gibbs and Abby leant against the lobby wall as they waited for the elevator to arrive. Abby hadn't said a word since entering the NCIS building. Gibbs shifted so that he was facing her "Worried about Ziva?"

"Yes" she nodded, tearfully biting her lip.

"Need a hug?" asked Gibbs.

"Yes" she said wrapping herself in his arms.

Gibbs kissed the top of her head and gently stroked her back "I promise I'll come and find you as soon as I've seen Vance"

He heard her sniff. "I hope you not planning to wipe your nose on my shirt"

Abby giggled, sniffing very loudly.

"Look at me Abs" she smiled weakly up at him "Do you want me to kiss your tears away?"

"Yes" she whispered as her lips made contact with his.

So lost in the moment, Gibbs and Abby hadn't heard the doors of the elevator open.

"Wow Boss-man, you and Abby really need to get a room" laughed Tony.

McGee averted his eyes to the floor, he still wasn't comfortable with the intimacy between Abby and Gibbs.

Macy heard the gasp escape her mouth before she could stop it. Gibbs was kissing Abby which meant that he must be the father of Abby's baby. She felt so stupid and slightly relieved, if she hadn't found out now she might have humiliated herself over him.

"Shut it DiNozzo" growled Gibbs over Abby's shoulder.

"I don't know Boss, every since Abby became pregnant, you two have become very frisky."

Gibbs entered the elevator with Abby giggling behind him. "Quit it Tony before I head slap you".

"Quitting now Boss" he smirked, winking at Abby. "So have you got a picture to show Uncle Tony?"

Abby delved into her handbag and passed him the photo. "I like to introduce Baby Gibbs or" Abby flashed a smile at Gibbs " Jellybean as we like to call it"

Tony felt himself go all gooey inside "It's so small Abs. McGee, Macy, look at its tiny little feet"

Gibbs groaned as soon as the word Macy passed Tony's lips.

"Macy?" Abby eyes opened wide with surprise. "As in 18 years ago Macy? As in LA Macy?"

"Yes and I assume you're the famous Abby Scuito" She offered her hand for Abby to shake.

Abby ignored the gesture and stared angrily at Gibbs. "Why didn't you tell me?"

Tony and McGee gave each other puzzled looks, confused by Abby's unusual behaviour.

Ding, the elevator came to a halt. "Abs, I tried to talk to you but…"

The doors opened with Tony and McGee making a quick exit.

Gibbs tilted his head towards the squad room "You go as well Macy"

Macy slipped warily passed Abby unsure of whether Abby was angry with her or Gibbs.

Once Macy was out of the elevator, Abby walked calmly to the control panel and pressed the button for the ground floor.

The elevator began to descend but was soon plunged in to semi-darkness when Abby flicked the emergency switch. "Well, you've got your chance now Jethro, talk to me."


	12. Chapter 12

Thanks for the reviews guys, they rock as Abby would say and thanks to those who've added my story to their alerts list, you rock as well.

This chapter is dedicated to Moochiecat for such a fab review and to herves vuin, I'm thinking of you honey.

As always please R & R

Disclaimer: The same as always, I own nothing.

Chapter 12

"_Well, you've got your chance now Jethro, talk to me."_

Gibbs cleared his throat, "Abs", he reached a hand out to touch her.

"Don't touch me" she hissed, flinching as though she'd been stung.

She shrugged his hand away.

"Don't be like that Abby"

"How did you expect me to behave? You lied to me Jethro."

"Lied?"

"You lied by omission" she spat, thrusting a finger into his chest.

Gibbs took a precautionary step back afraid of what Abby would do next. She had never been this mad with him before, yes, they had their tiffs like any other couple but nothing on this scale. He needed to chose his next words very carefully or Abby would truly go postal on him. As soon as the words left his mouth, he regretted them instantly.

"I tried telling you but"

"But you bottled it, Gibbs, and there was me thinking you were a braver man than that" Her southern lilt becoming more pronounced with every angry word.

Gibbs had no strength to argue with her any further, he wanted out.

He hit the emergency switch "If that's what you think Abs? Fine, argument over"

Abby pushed passed him, angrily flicking the emergency switch, the elevator shuddered to a halt. "You're not going anywhere Mister until you explain to me WHY you didn't tell me about Macy"

"Because I knew you would react like this" he sighed, "and I didn't want to see you upset, not today"

"Well, you failed miserably" she sobbed, tears of anger streaming down her face.

Gibbs flinched as her words resounded off the elevator's cold metal walls.

Abby slumped to the floor, burying her head in hands, violent sobs wracking her body. "I'm sorry Jethro but I can't work with her"

Gibbs slipped down next to her, "Abs"

She dropped her hands from her face and slowly lifted her head to look at him, her eyes swollen and her cheeks stained with mascara tears.

Gibbs tentatively brushed his thumb over her cheek, gently catching a tear before it could run down her face. "I'm sorry I didn't tell you but the longer I left it the more difficult it got"

"I thought we promised to tell each other everything" sniffed Abby.

Gibbs threw his head back against the wall of the elevator. "We did and we do, but all I kept thinking about was the scan and how happy you were and I didn't won't to say anything to spoil that. I guess I failed"

Abby lifted his arm and snuggled into his side. "She hurt you Jethro and I can't forgive her for that"

"The last 18 years all I've felt is hate for her, the mental anguish she put me through is something I will never forget". Gibbs voice cracked, his mind travelling back to that cold integration room where Macy had pushed him to nearly breaking point. "But she was just doing her job, I can see that now".

"Job? She tried to break you by using your grief for Shannon and Kelly." Her words came out as a rush, her anger returning.

"Shoosh Abs," he kissed the top of her head. "There's a lot I've got to thank her for."

"I don't understand" she sniffed, pulling away from him slightly to look at his face.

Gibbs brushed a stray hair from her brow. "If it wasn't for her, I wouldn't be here today and I wouldn't have met you."

A cry escaped from Abby's lips, the thought of never knowing him was too painful for her to contemplate. "Oh Jethro, I've been so stupid"

"We both have" he smiled wearily.

"I need to apologise to her, don't I?"

Gibbs nodded his head.

"God, I love you so badly it hurts, and to think I might have never met you" sobbed Abby.

Gibbs silenced her with a kiss, "but you did and that's all that matters"

Abby sunk desperately into the kiss "Love me Jethro, please love me now".

With in minutes Abby's bare back was pressed up against the door of the elevator, her legs wrapped tightly around Gibbs waist as he moved hard against her.

"So close" she breathed.

Gibbs tilted her bottom, altering the angle of his thrust.

Abby let out a cry as the tip of his erection brushed against her sweet spot.

That's all it took to take both of them tumbling over the edge, Gibbs swallowed her screams with his mouth as their bodies reached their release.

Gibbs slowly dropped Abby's legs to the floor "I think we need to argue more often, if make up sex is going to be this good"

Abby struggled to catch her breath "You're so right".

Gibbs straightened his clothing "Sorry to be a party pooper but I think we need to get this elevator moving again"

Abby looked at her clothes on the floor "Damn, I've got to struggle back into those darn jeans"

Several minutes later after much laughter and many expletives, Abby was dressed.

Gibbs' finger hovered over the emergency switch "Ready to face the world, Abs"

"Yes" she smiled

Gibbs flicked the switch and pressed the button to take them back up to the squad room.

"Do you think Gibbs is going to survive?" Tony was watching the light above the elevator, it had been static for the last 15 minutes. "Well, if she has killed him, we won't have far to travel to the crime scene"

"The elevator's moving" exclaimed McGee.

A sound of relief filled the squad room.

The doors to the elevator opened and Gibbs and Abby stepped out, both of them beaming at each other.

"Everybody act naturally" hissed Tony, quickly returning to his desk.

McGee slipped back behind his desk and casually busied himself with a file.

Gibbs and Abby entered the bullpen, both still smiling.

Tony studied Gibbs for any visible injuries, "I assume everything is ok Boss, Abs?"

Gibbs smiled and silently walked to his desk, leaving Abby hovering next to Tony's.

"Everything is absolutely fabulous" beamed Abby.

"Where's Macy?" enquired Gibbs, noticing that her desk was vacant.

"Disappeared to the ladies room, hasn't come back yet" answered McGee.

Gibbs stood up, Abby rushed to his side "Let me Gibbs, you've still got to see Vance about Ziva"

"Are you sure?"

"Yep, it will give us a chance to talk"

Abby briefly kissed his cheek, smiled at McGee and walked purposefully towards the ladies room.

"Ziva?" Tony hurriedly stood up. "What about Ziva?"

Gibbs walked over to his senior field agent "She been found alive"

Tony slumped into his chair and looked up to the ceiling. "Thank you God"

"That's all I know until I see Vance".

"Ok Boss, I'm just glad" Tony voiced cracked with emotion.

"I know, Tony, I know"


	13. Chapter 13

Sorry for the late update but things are getting hectic at home.

Please R & R

Disclaimer: I own nothing as usual

Chapter 13

After walking confidently out of the bullpen, Abby's resolve started to crumble the closer she got to the ladies room. It wasn't that she was scared of Macy, far from it, she was scared of what she might do if her temper got the better of her. Deep down she knew that Gibbs was right, Macy was just doing her job but the emotional pain and scaring caused by her was something Abby had to contend with on a regular basis in her relationship with Gibbs.

" Get a grip Abigail" she chided herself, "stay calm and think before you speak, everything will be fine."

She took a deep breath and nearly giggled out loud when she inhaled a familiar scent, a scent that was so intoxicating that it made her head spin, a scent that was distinctively Leroy Jethro Gibbs.

She inhaled again feeling her confidence return, the mere smell of him on her body spurring her on, it was though he was on her six encouraging her to take those last few steps. Breathing deeply and relishing his scent she opened the door to the ladies room.

Macy stared blankly at her reflection in the mirror, the tears that had fallen were now showing as stains down her face and her eyes mirrored back to her the pain she still felt inside, the pain the tears could not sooth away.

She splashed water onto her face, flinching slightly as the cold water stung her eyes. How stupid had she been, running to the bathroom to cry like a little girl. She angrily grabbed a hand towel and blew her nose, fighting the tears that threaten to flow. "_What an emotional wreck you are_" she thought "_I wonder what Nate would think about all this_".

She sighed and wiped her face as she tried to figure out when she first started having feelings for Gibbs. Had they lay dormant for 18 years, only to erupt when she came face to face with him again? But was it really love? Or was it just an accumulation of emotions caused by the recent events in LA? Seeing Gibbs after so long had really shaken her up, his attitude towards her had not come as a surprise, but his forgiveness had. Macy allowed herself a small smile as she remembered the relief that had flowed through her body when he acknowledged her watching him through the surveillance camera, a smile and a nod of the head to say all is forgiven. The smile that she had totally misinterpreted as something more, something that could never be.

"Macy, are you ok?"

So absorbed in her thoughts, Macy did not hear Abby come in.

Abby had not expected to see Macy in such a state, and felt instantly guilty, her anger with the woman fading away.

"Macy" Abby's tone was soft. "I'm really sorry about everything, I didn't mean to"

Macy held up a hand to stop her "No Abby I need to apologise to you and to Jethro"

"Apologise for what?" asked Abby "For doing your job?"

"My job that caused Jethro so much pain" she sniffed, the tears starting to flow again.

"But you saved him, Macy, if you hadn't done what you did, God knows what would have happen to him"

Words were rushing out of Abby's mouth. "If it wasn't for you, I would've never have met Jethro and we wouldn't be having this baby" She patted her stomach " My life…" her voice broke as she begun to imagine life without him. "Would be…" She couldn't finish the sentence, the words too painful to say. "Macy, I came in here to thank you for my life"

Macy looked stunned "A thank you wasn't what I expected, a punch to the mouth maybe"

Abby sniffed and laughed at the same time "Maybe if I hadn't talked to Gibbs first"

"Talked?" Macy raised an eyebrow

"Well argued then" laughed Abby wiping a tear away.

The next thing Abby did, took Macy completely by surprise, she hugged her.

"Thank you" she whispered against Macy's ear.

"No, Abby, it's me that's got to thank you"

Abby loosened her hold on Macy to look into her face

"Thank me for what?" she said sounding somewhat confused

"For making me see things more clearly about certain things"

Macy suddenly realised that her feelings for Gibbs were based on an ideal, an ideal centred on her need to be forgiven.

Abby hazarded a guess" Would those certain things include Gibbs?"

Macy fell silent.

By Macy's silence Abby knew she had been right about Gibbs "You've got feelings for him?"

"I did but not now" she smiled weakly. "And Abby, I'm really happy for you and Jethro."

Abby hugged her again. "Thank you"

Macy pulled away from the hug and returned to the mirror to tidy herself up.

Abby joined her to redo her pigtails. "You know what you need Macy?"

Macy run a hand through her hair "What's that?"

"You need some R & R. When was the last time you took a vacation?"

Macy thought for a moment "Its been a while, I don't really do vacations."

"So how do you unwind? I've got my coffin, Jethro has his basement and you have?"

There was a brief pause while Macy considered Abby's question.

"I don't" she said honestly.

"And that's why you're in this state emotionally. Your body is trying to tell you something and I think its time you listened."

Macy sighed "I think you're right"

"Well as soon as we leave here, your next stop is to see Vance and tell him you need a vacation and you need it NOW"

Macy smiled "I don't think he'll allow it"

"If he doesn't I have friends in high places that will definitely make him change his mind" One word to SecNav would probably do it.

In the squad room McGee was waiting anxiously for both Abby and Gibbs to reappear. Gibbs had left for MTAC soon after Abby had disappeared in search of Macy.

With anxiety getting the better of him, McGee got up from his desk

"May be I should go to the ladies room" he muttered to himself.

"No need" Abby's voice came from behind.

McGee turned to see Macy and Abby smiling at him.

He quirked an eyebrow "I guess everything is ok in Abbyville"

""Yep" grinned Abby, "I've apologised to Macy for my behaviour"

"And Abby has helped me make a decision" said Macy "I'm leaving for Europe as soon as possible"

"But you not due to take up your post for another 4 weeks" said McGee, puzzled by her decision.

"You're right there McGee but Abby suggested I should take some time out to recharge my batteries before taking up my new post and touring Europe seemed a perfect way of doing that"

Tony entered the bullpen carrying a tray of coffee cups. "Does that mean you'll be out of my hair by the end of the week?"

"Yes, if Vance gives the ok" answered Macy, gladly accepting the coffee Tony offered.

Tony thrust a cup in McGee's face "Here's your skinny latte Probie"

"What about me?" pouted Abby.

"Did you think I forget all about my gothic princess?" smiled Tony, handing a cup to Abby.

Abby sniffed the cup, "Umm, ginger tea"

"Ginger tea?" asked Macy, taking a sip of her own coffee.

"It helped me with my morning sickness and I got hooked on the stuff"

"Where's the boss-man?" asked Tony, placing Gibbs' coffee on his desk.

"Still in MTAC with Vance, Oh that reminds me, Vance wants to see you asap"

"Me in MTAC?"

"Yes Tony, and he means NOW"

"Ok, Probilious, I'm going"

"What do you think he wants Tony for" asked Abby as she watched Tony climb the stairs to MTAC.

McGee shrugged his shoulders "I don't know Abs, lets hope its not bad news about Ziva"

Abby sat down and nervously started to play with the stapler on Gibbs' desk.

"Abs, why don't you go down to your lab?" McGee could see that she needed to be distracted. "I'll ring you as soon as Gibbs comes out"

Macy understood Abby's anxiety over her friend; she had lost count of how many times she had been in the same situation. The cure for her was to keep herself busy, something Abby needed to do."Abby, why don't you show me around your lab?"

"That's a really good idea Macy, come on Abby" McGee helped her up from Gibbs' chair "Show Macy the world of Labby."

Up in MTAC things weren't going as smoothly.

Gibbs stood silently watching surveillance footage of the camp that Ziva was being held in. He squinted at the grainy picture, "Are you sure that's Ziva?"

"Intelligence on the ground has confirmed it to be Ms David"

"So why has there been no attempt to rescue her Leon?"

"Mossad" Vance sighed "denied that Ziva was being held hostage. Director David assured me that she had infiltrated the terrorist camp in Somalia and was passing as one of terrorists"

"So what made you change your mind?"

Vance nodded to a young agent sitting in front of the multimedia desk. "Next photo"

The surveillance footage faded to be replaced by a photo that made Gibbs's blood run cold. It was a photo of Ziva, her face so swollen that Gibbs could barely recognise her.

"What the hell? That cold hearted bastard" spat Gibbs

Vance had never questioned Eli David actions up until now "And that's why I'm sending in a team to rescue her"

"When do I leave?" demanded Gibbs

"You're not going anywhere"

"What?" yelled Gibbs stepping into Vance's personal space.

Vance was not easy intimidated and certainly not by Gibbs, "You're heard me Agent Gibbs, you staying put in DC"

"I'm the most experienced agent you've got" he growled, his face now inches from Vance's.

"It's too dangerous Jethro"

"Dangerous, that's never stop me before Di..Rec..Tor" he growled, his blue eyes darkening with anger.

Vance spoke softly "But you now have Abby and the baby to consider"

Abby and the baby, in all his eagerness to rescue Ziva he had forgotten the two most important people in his life. Vance was right about the risks but didn't he face danger every day?

"I understand your concerns Leon but I, the team risk our lives on a daily basis"

"But this is different Jethro and you know it"

Gibbs let out a frustrated growl "So who are you sending?"

"DiNozzo, if he agrees"

"He does" came a voice from behind.

Vance and Gibbs turned to address the source of the voice.

"How long have you been standing there?" asked Vance, slightly peeved that Tony had been eavesdropping.

"Long enough Director"

"You don't have to do this Tony?" Gibbs wanted to make sure that Tony understood what he was getting himself into.

"Yes I do, Boss"

"Well if that's the case DiNozzo, you'd better pack your bags, plane leaves in an hour. You'll be brief once you get to Addis Abba."

"Yes, Director"

"Gibbs, I speak to you later and DiNozzo, good luck"

Gibbs and Tony remained quiet, both not willing to speak, until Vance had left MTAC.

As soon as the door shut behind Vance, Gibbs was the first to speak "As I've said already, you don't have to do this Tony"

Tony stared intently at the photo displayed on the screen in front of him "I do Boss, if it wasn't for me she still be our liaison officer and not somebody's punch bag"

Gibbs stopped him "It was my decision to leave her in Tel Aviv so I'm as much to blame"

"Stop trying to make me feel better" Tony continued staring at the screen, "it was my fault, end of story"

Gibbs rested his hand on Tony shoulder "Tony, don't let your anger rule your actions"

Tony turned his head to make direct eye contact with Gibbs, "Its not anger Boss, its vengeance"


	14. Chapter 14

Sorry for the delay in updating but here is the next chapter. I did play with the idea of writing my own Ziva rescue but after watching last Tuesday episode I just gave up, how could I beat that.

Disclaimer: As always I own nothing

Please Read & Review.

Chapter 14

Abby stared at the clock above the fireplace; it was over an hour since Gibbs had rung to say he was leaving the Navy Yard. She nervously paced to the window and peeked through the blind, the street outside was empty, not a car headlight insight.

She glanced at the coffee table to where her cell phone lay on a pile of magazines and debated whether to call him. "Give it 5 minutes" she told herself and then she would ring.

5 minutes dragged by and still no Gibbs, Abby started to feel the panic welling up inside her. May be there was a problem on the beltway, an accident or something and he was stuck in traffic, but normally he would call, why hadn't he called.

She had been feeling anxious all week, ever since Gibbs had been called to aid in Ziva's rescue.

He tried to reassure her before he left for his flight to Africa that he would be ok.

"Don't worry Abs, I'm on the sidelines with this one and McGee will make sure I don't do anything stupid."

Vance had given him strict instructions that under no circumstances were he to go out into the field.

"You're there to help with intelligence, remember that Gibbs".

It had taken Tony and his team nearly a month to track down the camp and now they needed Gibbs and McGee to help co-ordinate the ground attack.

She hugged him tight "If you come back with the tiniest of scratches, you'll be sleeping in the guest room for a month."

"There's no way you'll survive without my body for that long" he grinned before giving her a soft and languid kiss in an attempt to show Abby exactly what she'll be miss if she went through with her threat.

Abby felt her body start to respond to his touch, "God, Gibbs, I wish we had more time"

"So do I Abs"

Reluctantly letting her go, Gibbs promised once again that he wouldn't put himself in danger. "I've got too much to lose now Abby".

Abby found it hard to sleep whilst Gibbs was away. She missed the comfort of his arms around her as she slept, she tried hugging Bert and going to bed wearing one of his old T-shirts but it wasn't the same.

During the third night that Gibbs was away, Abby ended up in the kitchen eating her way through a tub of ice cream and talking to Jellybean.

"I don't know about you baby, but I miss your Dad real bad and I hope he comes home soon"

It wasn't just Gibbs she missed, but the whole team, the squad room felt so empty without them. Ducky and Palmer had tried to cheer her up but the more Gibbs was away the unhappier she had became.

"I wonder what he's doing now" she sniffed, taking a large spoonful of ice cream from the tub. "I miss him so much"

Abby raised the spoon to her mouth but suddenly stopped.

"Wow" she exclaimed excitedly, dropping the spoon back into the tub and placing a hand to her belly.

""Do you miss him too?"

The baby kicked again.

"I take that as a yes" she grinned, lightly stroking her tummy "but can you remember to do that when your daddy comes home"

With the baby moving inside of her, Abby realised she wasn't alone anymore, she had Jelly bean to keep her company until Gibbs returned.

Smiling she made her way back to bed and curled under the covers with Bert and chatted to Jelly bean until she finally fell asleep.

The next morning she was rudely awoken by her cell phone vibrating on the bedside cabinet. Bleary eyed she blindly flicked it open.

"Hello" she mumbled

"Hi, Abs, did I wake you?"

"Not really" she looked at the clock on the bedside cabinet "I needed to get up anyway"

"I rung to tell you we're coming home"

The line suddenly became distorted and Abby found it difficult to hear Gibbs.

"Is Ziva with you?" she yelled, trying to make herself heard through the static on the line.

"Yeah" was all she heard before the line went dead.

16 hours later Abby was standing in her lab with Gibbs' arms tightly wrapped around her.

"I'm sorry Abs"

"You promised me" she sobbed, running a finger along the cut on his lip.

"I know but…"

She silenced him with her lips, the kiss fierce and demanding with her need to show him how relieved she was that he was back safe and sound.

Gibbs reluctantly pulled away from the kiss "Abs", he cupped her face with his hands "forgive me"

She stared back at him, eyes brimming with tears and lips bruised by desperate kisses "I do" she sobbed before capturing his lips with hers again.

Their reunion was interrupted by the ding of the elevator.

"Sorry to disturb you, Boss" It was Tony, "but Vance wants you in debriefing"

"He's finished with Ziva?"

Tony nodded "Yep, I've left her in the squad room but she really needs to go home"

Abby gasped "But she's got no home"

"Boss, I can arrange for her to stay at the safe house"

Abby and Gibbs looked at each other, both having the same thought. "Tony" said Abby, "Ziva is staying with us."

That conversation had taken place several hours earlier and Ziva was now asleep in their guest room but Gibbs still hadn't come home.

Frantically she picked up her cell phone and speed dialled Gibbs, her call went straight to voice mail. His cell phone must be off or out of range, that explains why he hasn't rung me she thought as she tried to reason with herself.

Another ten minutes went by and Abby was really panicking now, she called Gibbs cell over a dozen times and still no answer. In desperation she was about to call Tony when she heard the lock in the front door turn and a sound of footsteps in the hall.

Gibbs had barely managed to take off his coat when he was enveloped in the biggest Abby hug he had ever had.

"Oh God, Gibbs, I thought something horrible had happened to you"

"Traffic" he kissed the top of her head.

Abby loosened her grip on him and lifted her head from his chest to look into his face "You could have rung"

"I left my cell phone on my desk"

"So much for your rule 3" she laughed before wrapping her arms around his neck and pulling in him for a tender kiss.

"So how's our house guest?" asked Gibbs, steering Abby towards the kitchen. He was hungry and his body was demanding caffeine.

"Not very communicative" Abby opened the refrigerator door and pulled out a packet of ham "Will a sandwich do?"

Gibbs nodded and settled himself at the table, "She spoke very little on the flight home"

"You were awake for the whole flight?" Abby mocked surprise.

"Yes, I know it's unusual but I was too pumped up to sleep, all of us were"

Gibbs fought to suppress a yawn and lost.

Abby switched on the coffee maker "Looks like somebody needs a dose of caffeine"

"One cup and then bed"

"Oh, there's one thing you need to do before you go to bed" She placed a sandwich in front of him.

"What's that?" He mumbled through a mouthful of food.

"A shower" She sniffed dramatically "You stink"

Gibbs grabbed her by the waist and dragged her on to his lap "I thought you like the way I smell"

"Normally yes" she giggled, "but you smell like a monkey's arm pit"

Gibb went to place a sloppy kiss on her neck, "Yuck, Gibbs, shower first and then you can kiss me"

She wiggled free from his embrace "Do you still want that coffee?"

Gibbs raised an eyebrow "What do you think?"

"I'll race you to the shower"

Upstairs Ziva was woken from her fitful sleep by the sound of footsteps on the stairs and the peel of Abby's laughter.

She heard heavier footsteps moments later, followed by a bang of a door and Abby shrieking Gibbs' name.

She buried her head into a pillow in attempt to block out the world around her, but sleep still wouldn't come.

Minutes ticked passed and Ziva found herself still wide awake, her mind refusing her the rest she craved. Every time she shut her eyes she relived her rescue over and over again with the voice of Gibbs echoing in her head "Let's go home"

**************************

Gibbs stood under the shower allowing the hot shards of water to flow over his aching muscles. He sighed with relief as Abby massaged his tense shoulders, the stiffness loosening under her touch. She placed a kiss between his shoulder blades "I'm getting out now"

"Just as I was enjoying myself" he laughed.

He felt her smile against his back "And that's why I'm getting out"

"I can't persuade you to stay?" he grinned, reaching for her hand and placing it where he wanted to be touched.

"Not tonight, big boy" she laughed, teasingly stroking him "remember we have a guest"

"Well, if you're not going to satisfy my needs there's only one thing left for me to do" smirked Gibbs.

Abby shrieked and quickly jumped out of the shower as freezing water cascaded over their bodies.

She wrapped herself in a white fluffy towel "You're can be such a bastard Gibbs"

"But you love me for it" he grinned, stepping out of the shower and reaching for a towel.

"And so conceited to" she smiled, stealing the towel from him.

"Give it back Abby" he growled.

"You'll have to chase me for it" chuckled Abby quickly disappearing through the bathroom door.

It wasn't long before Abby was lightly pinned between Gibbs' wet body and their bed, with Gibbs being extra careful of her baby bump. "Are you prepared to surrender Ms Scuito?"

"Nope" she giggled.

"Are you sure?" Gibbs' hand travelled down to rest on her rib cage.

"Yep"

"Not the correct answer" he grinned before he begun to tickle her.

"Stop it Gibbs" giggled Abby trying to wiggle out of his hold.

Gibbs continued to tickle her "Not until you say yes" he smirked.

Abby giggled and squirmed underneath him "Not a chance"

Gibbs traced a hand down her thigh until it hovered over the flesh behind her knee "Really?"

Abby nodded her head fighting to suppress a grin as she felt Gibbs fingers brush against her sensitive skin.

"Well if that's your answer, you just have to be punished"

Gibbs begun to tickle her again but he soon stopped when an ouch escaped Abby's lips.

"Abs, are you ok?" He quickly rolled off of her with concern written on his face.

She reached out a hand and cupped his face "I'm fine, it's just your son or daughter wanting to join in the fun".

She loosened the towel she was wearing, took Gibbs' hand and rested it on her belly. "Feel"

A wide grin grew on Gibbs' face as he felt Abby's tummy ripple. "A soccer player in the making"

"Or a kick boxing champion" she grinned running fingers through Gibbs hair as he gently kissed her belly.

"Abs" he murmured, his lips still pressed against her stomach.

Abby caressed the back of his neck, "Um"

"I love you"

"I love you too"

*******************************

Ziva glanced at the bedside table, the clock read 02:30, she had been awake for over two hours, her mind still refusing to sleep.

Sighing she got out of bed and headed for the door in search of one thing that would definitely dull her brain, a glass or two of Gibbs' bourbon.

On opening the door, Ziva crept quietly towards the stairs only to come to a halt just as she reached the door to Abby and Gibbs bedroom. She was surprised to see that the door was slightly open with a light from a lamp shining through.

"It's that you Ziva?" came Abby's voice from behind the door.

"Yes" she whispered,

"Are you ok?"

"Fine, just couldn't sleep" she lied, slowly peeking around the door to see Abby sitting up in bed reading a forensic journal with Gibbs sound asleep beside her.

Abby beckoned her into the room. "Me too, baby's given me heartburn"

Ziva glanced worryingly at Gibbs.

Abby patted a spot next to her on the bed "Don't worry, he won't wake"

"I heard that" mumbled Gibbs into his pillow.

Ziva headed back towards the door "I apologise for waking you, I will leave Abby and you to your sleep."

"Ziver"

Ziva allowed herself a little smile at the use of his pet name for her "Yes, Gibbs?"

"Stay"

Gibbs threw his legs over the edge of the bed and stood up.

"I leave you girls to talk", he grabbed a throw from the end of the bed.

"Where are you going?" asked Abby as she watched a sleepy Gibbs pad towards the bedroom door.

"To the couch" he groaned.

Ziva waited for Gibbs to leave the room before sitting next to Abby on the bed.

Abby took her hand "Now we can talk"


	15. Chapter 15

Sorry for the massive delay in updating, writer's block, hectic family life and wanting to see how Ziva's arc panned out at the start of season 7 contributed to the lack of update. Hopefully I'm now back on track with lots and lots of Gabby fluff. This chapter is longer than usual to make up for the lack of updates.

Thanks for everyone that reviewed during my brief hiatus, much appreciated as they spurred me on to go over my writer's block.

Any mistakes and typos I do apologise, my beta reader was half asleep when she proof read this chapter.

Disclaimer: As usual I own nothing

Slight spoilers for season 7.

Please R & R

CHAPTER 15

Ziva fidgeted uncomfortably on the edge of the bed, her eyes firmly fixed on the door hesitant to speak in case Gibbs came back.

Abby squeezed her hand "Don't worry honey, he won't be back"

Ziva relaxed slightly "Gibbs, he seems so distant since our return"

"He said the same about you"

"I tried talking to him on the plane but…"

"Don't tell me" Abby smiled, "Tony didn't shut up talking the whole trip back"

Ziva nodded "It was McGee's fault, he kept asking Tony questions and with him taking the truth serum, he couldn't stop"

"The truth serum, my ass" Abby laughed "Tony just loves the sound of his own voice"

Ziva smiled weakly and Abby noticed that the mask she had worn since coming back from Africa was starting to slip.

"It's important that I speak to Gibbs I need to know where I stand"

Abby threw the bedclothes back and moved to sit next to Ziva.

Ziva looked down at her lap "Gibbs and I have always had this connection but I sense that it is no longer there".

"It is, but a lot has happened since you've been gone. He trusted you and you hurt him Ziva"

"I trusted him to but when he left me in Israel I felt so betrayed"

"You felt betrayed!"

Abby voice rose slightly as she remembered the night Gibbs returned from Israel. "Leaving you behind was one of the hardest decisions he's ever made"

Ziva could see the flash of anger in Abby's eyes.

"You should have gone to him as soon as Rivkin became a problem"

"I couldn't Abby, regardless of my loyalty to NCIS I'm still a Mossad agent and Michael was our problem"

"Gibbs would have helped, Tony tried"

"I was so caught up in Michael I didn't want to believe what Tony was telling me"

"Tony was only looking out for you"

"I know "

"And to tell Gibbs that you didn't trust Tony anymore, how could you Ziva?"

Ziva's eyes brimmed with tears "How could I trust him over my family Abby?"

"And where was your _family_ Ziva, where was Mossad when you needed to be saved?"

Her words were harsh but Abby needed to know where Ziva's loyalties lay.

Ziva's mind was filled with flashbacks of her rescue, Tony and Tim supporting her as they fled their captors, the sound of gun fire everywhere and then there was Gibbs, standing stoically at the end of the corridor, his words echoing in her head "Let's go home"

"Abby, they risked their lives for me. Tony…" she sobbed.

Abby reached out and Ziva fell into her arms.

"He never gave up on you"

"Who?" sniffed Ziva

"Tony"

"I've been so stupid"

"You're home Ziva, you're safe, no one is going to harm you now"

"My father" she whispered

Despite being back in DC she was still a Mossad agent under the beck and call of her father, a father she had come to despise, a father that demanded total loyalty from her, a loyalty that she could no longer give. His actions or lack of them over the last month or so had confirmed to her exactly what she'd meant to him, she was just another pawn for him to use at his will, to be used just like Ari.

And even though she was back in America, her father's arms stretched wide and could easily pull her back to where he wanted her to be. She needed to act fast and sever the ties that held her precariously to Eli David and she knew exactly what she had to do.

Abby felt Ziva stiffen in her arms "Ziva, what's the matter? Have I said something wrong?"

"No" Ziva pulled away from her embrace and stood up to leave.

Abby's heart twisted as she saw the mask firmly slip back into place, the old Ziva disappearing behind emotionless brown eyes.

"Good night Abby, I shouldn't have bothered you"

Abby moved quickly from the bed "Bother me? I'm your friend Ziva, tell me what's wrong?"

Ziva suddenly became conscious of Abby's baby bump, its size a clear indication on how long she'd been gone. "You've helped me Abby, more than you know"

Ziva allowed herself a small smile "I say goodnight and leave you to your rest"

As she turned towards the door, Abby reached out to stop her "Don't go Ziva, there's still so much we need to talk about"

Ziva allowed her mask to drop slightly "We will talk again but first sleep. And I think Gibbs would like to sleep in his own bed, yes?"

Abby chuckled and pulled her friend into a tight embrace "I've missed you Ziva"

"I've missed you too Abby"

Downstairs Gibbs was having a hard time getting himself back to sleep. The couch was not the most comfortable of surfaces to sleep on. He groaned as his back spasm in protest at the awkward position he was lying in. No matter what he did, he couldn't get comfortable. Spending the night on the couch was not something he had planned for his first night back. He should be upstairs with Abby sleeping contently in his arms, both of them sated from their love making. It had been over two weeks since they last made love and to Gibbs that was far too long. He had gone long periods before without having sex, marriage to Diane was a testimony to that, and he'd never given it a second thought but with Abby he found he was insatiable and lucky for him so was she. He'd been disappointed when Abby had rejected his advances earlier on in evening but she'd been right, in wouldn't be fair for Ziva's sleep to be interrupted by Abby's screaming and his moaning.

Groaning with frustration, he rolled on to his back and stared at the ceiling, listening to the muffled voices in the room above him.

He could hear Ziva's voice and hoped that Abby was having more success than he and Vance had in getting her to open up. He had tried to speak to her after her debriefing but Abby and Ducky had whisked her away to Autopsy and by the time he had come out of Vance's office after his own debriefing Abby had already taken her home.

His feelings for Ziva were in turmoil, seeing her broken and withdrawn had brought out the paternal instinct in him, he wanted to comfort her, protect her but something held him back, and that something was a person, a person called Ari.

Sighing, he closed his eyes and willed himself to sleep.

Gibbs hadn't been asleep long when he was awakened by a warm body snuggling against him. Shifting slightly, he rolled on to his side to allow Abby to scoot closer to him.

"Mmm" he murmured into her hair "How did your little talk go?"

Abby nestled further into his chest "I'll tell you in the morning"

Gibbs nuzzled against her neck "I know this might sound stupid Abs but why are we sleeping on the couch when we've got a perfectly good bed upstairs?"

"Cos it's way to cosy to move" she purred, taking Gibbs' hand and entwining it with hers.

Gibbs smiled and tenderly placed a kiss to her neck "Night Abs, love you"

"Mmm, me too" she slurred, sleep overtaking her.

The next morning, Ziva woke feeling refreshed and full of optimism for the future. After leaving Abby, she laid on her bed, mulling over in her mind what she had to do next in order for her new life in DC to begin, a life without Mossad and her father.

The first thing she needed to do was clear the air with Gibbs, he was such an important part of her life. When he left her on the tarmac in Tel-Aviv he had broken her heart, a heart that was already fragile from Tony's betrayal. She remembered watching the plane disappear in the sky and promising herself that she would never let anyone hurt her again.

But time is a healer and she had come to understand why Gibbs had left her behind and now she had to thank him and seek his forgiveness.

And then she needed to talk to the rest of the team, especially Tony. She had deliberately avoided him since her return; the words that he had spoken whilst under the influence of the truth serum had pierced her heart. He loved her, she was sure of that but what about her feelings for him?

Her thoughts were interrupted by the sound of footsteps along the hall and knock at her door.

"Ziva, are you awake?"

"Yes"

"Can I come in?"

"Of course, Abby"

The door squeaked open to reveal Abby, already dressed for the day, holding a bundle of clothes.

"Thought you might need something clean to change in to" Abby placed the clothes on the dressing table.

Ziva looked at the pile of discarded clothes that she had shed the night before "Thanks Abby, my own clothes have seen better days"

Abby bent down and scooped the dirty clothes into her arms "Well sorry to tell you but these are heading for the trash can"

"That's ok, Abby, I'm glad to see them go"

Abby noticed Ziva's eyes glaze over "Sorry I didn't mean to remind you"

Ziva shook her head "I'm fine Abby, really"

Abby wasn't buying it, Ziva seemed too calm, but she played along anyway.

"May be after breakfast we could go shopping, get you some new clothes" suggested Abby, hoping that if she spent more time with her, Ziva would open up more.

"I also need to find a place to stay" Ziva didn't want to inconvenience Abby and Gibbs any more than she had to.

"Nonsense, you can stay as long as you like"

"Won't Gibbs mind?"

"No, he'll just have to get use to the idea that we can't have sex on the kitchen table for a while"

They both laughed and Abby was pleased to see the smile on Ziva's face.

"I'll leave you to get washed and dressed. I'll be in the kitchen if you need me"

**************************************

Abby made her way back downstairs and entered the kitchen just as Gibbs was pouring himself a cup of coffee

"How is she?"

"Putting on a very good front but I'm not buying it Gibbs"

Abby opened the refrigerator "Eggs and bacon, is that ok?"

Gibbs nodded "So what did Ziva tell you?"

Abby busied herself for a few moments cracking eggs before she answered. "You need to speak to her"

Gibbs took a large gulp of his coffee "I will when she's ready to talk to me"

"Is that's how it's going to be?" Abby dropped two eggs into the frying pan "Won't talk to her until she talks to me."

Gibbs got up from the table and placed his coffee cup in the sink "What if what Vance said is true?"

Abby motioned for him to sit back down at the table "Until you ask her you'll never know"

"Perhaps I'm scared of what her answer might be"

She placed his breakfast in front of him and sat down next to him at the table, bringing a fresh cup of coffee with her.

She watched as Gibbs played with the food on his plate "Do you believe she lied to you? What does your gut say?"

Gibbs let his fork drop on to his plate "My gut's been a bit off lately when it comes to Ziva"

"If she lied to you it must have been for a reason"

"Eli David" growled Gibbs, banging his fist hard on the table, making Abby jump and the fork rattle on the plate. "Her misplaced loyalty has led to all this, and the sooner she realises exactly who DADDY is the better."

"Talking about Daddies" Abby was desperate to move the conversation to a happier place "Jellybean wants to know when his daddy is going to start building his nursery furniture"

"I suppose I could start today, do a couple of hours before heading down to the marina "

"Marina?"

Gibb stood up, clearing his and Abby's plates from the table "I need to check on "The Kelly" she must be feeling somewhat neglected"

Over the last month, he'd only managed to get down to the marina just once and he'd promised Ducky that he would take him sailing at the weekend. "Need to check everything is ok for the weekend"

"Oh yes, forgot you and Ducky are doing a bit of male bonding."

Gibbs sat back down at the table, bringing the coffee jug with him. "And it will give you a perfect opportunity to spend some more time with Ziva. You can take her baby shopping or something"

"Or something, that's so typically male" grinned Abby

"Abs, now that Ziva is back, maybe we can start thinking about our wedding?"

Abby had banned the subject of their nuptials whilst Ziva was away.

"I don't know"

"You're not getting cold feet, are you Abs?" asked a worried Gibbs.

Abby shook her head "No, definitely not" she purred, getting up from her seat and sliding onto Gibbs' lap. "I wasn't sure you want to marry me now that 'm fat."

Both Gibbs and Abby looked down at Abby's baby bump.

"I like you fat" smiled Gibbs, resting a palm of his hand on her belly.

Abby laid a hand over his "You're only saying that to make me feel better"

Gibbs moved his hand away from her belly to rest on the top of her thigh, his fingers teasingly stroking her leg beneath the short hem of her skirt. Gibbs grinned as he heard Abby's sharp intake of breath.

"I find you extremely sexy" he smirked, his hand travelling further up her leg, his fingers caressing her silky smooth skin.

Abby started to giggle, not quite the response Gibbs had expected

"What's so funny?" he growled.

"When I was speaking to Ziva earlier I mentioned about us having sex in the kitchen"

"AB..BY" wailed Gibbs, his cheeks flushing at the thought of Abby discussing their sex life.

"Oh, you're so cute when you're embarrassed" laughed Abby, cupping his face and squeezing his cheeks like a little boy.

"Stop it Abs, not funny" He pushed her off his lap and went to stand up.

"You going no where mister" Abby firmly pushed him back down into the chair "until you finished what you've started" she grinned, positioning herself back on his lap.

"And what was that?" he grinned, running his hands up Abby's legs.

"This" purred Abby, taking his hand and placing it where she wanted to be touched.

Gibbs cocked his head up towards the ceiling "What about Ziva?"

"Ziva's in the shower, if we're quick she won't hear us" panted Abby as Gibbs' fingers played across the front of her panties.

"What about your no nookie rule?" smirked Gibbs, his fingers teasing her mercilessly "whilst we've got a guest in the house"

""Rules" panted Abby, her fingers frantically working at Gibbs' zip, "are made to be broken"

****************

Ziva stood in the shower, enjoying the feel of the warm water cascading over her skin. She squeezed some shampoo into her hand and gentle massaged it into her scalp, she breathed in its citrus scent as the soapy water run down her body. It was amazing how things can change in a matter of days, one minute she was languishing in a stinking prison cell and now she was enjoying the best shower she had ever had.

Stepping out of the shower, Ziva winched slightly as a sharp pain shot across her ribs, a stark reminder of exactly what her body had been through over the last few months. Her physical scars were nicely healing now but her mental scars she knew would take longer. To help with the healing process she had pushed her experiences on the Damocles to the back of her mind, not even allowing them to come to the forward front when being debriefed by Vance. She had now convinced her mind that the events on the Damocles had never happened; it had just been a nightmare, a nightmare that had taken a month to wake up from.

Noticing that she was now shivering she quickly wrapped herself in a towel and made her way back to her bedroom.

*********************

Gibbs and Abby stilled for a moment as they heard footsteps above them.

"Ziva's out of the shower" groaned Gibbs.

"Looks like we need to continue this later" sighed Abby, placing a quick kiss to Gibbs' lips before lifting herself off him.

"It's ok for you, you've had your fun" moaned Gibbs, staring down at his arousal.

"Ah, poor baby" she laughed, teasingly stroking him.

Gibbs grabbed her hand "If you keep doing that, I'm going to embarrass myself in front of Ziva"

"You're going to do that anyway; I can hear her coming down the stairs"

Gibbs quickly tucked himself away and thanked God that he was wearing a baggy sweatshirt.

"Morning Gibbs" said Ziva as she entered the kitchen, totally oblivious to what had been happening in the kitchen moments.

"Morning Ziva, sleep well?" Asked Gibbs, shifting his chair so his lap was safely under the table.

"Yes, thanks to Abby" Ziva beamed a smile in the direction of Abby.

Gibbs picked up the coffee jug from the table "Coffee?"

"Yes, please"

Abby brought another cup to the table. "Breakfast Ziva?"

"Just toast for me, thank you"

Gibbs poured Ziva and himself a cup of coffee and then stood up to leave, his arousal now under control.

"I'm off to the basement, I see you ladies later"

Ziva watched him go. "He's definitely avoiding me Abby"

"No, its just you being paranoid, he's going down there to work on the baby's furniture."

"Oh, not the boat?"

"The boat's finished Ziva"

"Really?" said Ziva excitedly,

"Go and look for yourself if you don't believe me"

"That I will" said Ziva, pushing her chair back so that she could get to her feet.

"It'll give you an excuse to talk to him"

Gibbs was measuring a plank of wood when he heard a gasp from behind him.

"It's really gone"

"What's gone?" asked Gibbs, turning around to face Ziva.

"The boat" She pointed to the empty space it once occupied.

"Oh that" Gibbs turned back to his plank of wood.

After a few minutes of silence, Gibbs could feel Ziva's eyes on him.

He walked towards his workbench "Was there a reason you came down to see me?"

"Yes, we need to talk"

Gibbs picked up a stool and dropped it in front of Ziva, indicating for her to sit.

He dragged a work horse from underneath his workbench and placed it opposite where Ziva was sitting and sat down.

"I wanted you to know that I understand what you did in Israel"

"Your brother Ari" interrupted Gibbs

"You know what happened that night? He was here" said Ziva, somewhat puzzled at where the conversation was leading.

"I wanna hear it from you, You had orders to kill your brother to earn my trust?"

"Yes"

"That's a problem" sighed Gibbs as he fought to suppress his anger.

"You don't understand"

"You're damn right I don't understand" snarled Gibbs, getting up from his seat and walking towards her.

Ziva started to panic. "When I volunteered for that mission"

Gibbs interrupted her again, angrily moving into her body space "You killed your own brother Ziva!"

Ziva felt the tears burning behind her eyes; she had never seen Gibbs so angry with her before.

"It was because I hoped my father was wrong about Ari" Her words came out fast so desperate was she to placate an angry Gibbs. "I did not want someone else blindly following orders; I volunteered to protect him Gibbs"

"You lied to me" said Gibbs, his voice almost a whisper.

She shook her head, "No when I told you Ari was innocent, I believed it"

Ziva waited for a response but Gibbs just glared back at her, his hurt reflected in his face.

"But yes, I would have lied to you, he was my brother and you were… nothing. But I was wrong about Ari … and you. When I pulled the trigger to save your life I was not following orders. How could you even think?" Her voice cracked as tears streamed down her face. "He was my brother and now he is gone, Eli is all but dead to me and the closest thing…. to a father….is accusing me"

"Ok" whispered Gibbs.

Ziva couldn't hold the tears back any longer "I'm so sorry Gibbs" she sobbed,

Gibbs wrapped her in his arms and held her until she had run out of tears, knowing that she would shed a lot more in the days to come.


	16. Chapter 16

Thanks for the reviews guys, they're much appreciated. Sorry for the delay in updating but real life keeps intruding. Well enough from me, here's the next chapter, if you like please review.

CHAPTER 16

It was late Friday afternoon in the squad room, and nobody in Team Gibbs had made an effort to go home, they were all too busy discussing the rapidly approaching nuptials of their favourite couple.

"So Ziva, have you and Abby got anything planned for her bachelorette party?"

"Yes but I'm not telling you"

"Why?"

"Tony" McGee moved from his desk to stand next to Tony's" she's worried you might gate crush the party and spoil their fun"

"Would I ever?" exclaimed Tony in mock disbelief.

"Yes" Ziva and McGee answered in unison.

Ziva glanced at her watch "Oh no, I'm going to be late" She grabbed her coat and handbag and run towards the elevator,

"Hot date" cried Tony, at her retreating back.

Ziva turned back to face Tony "No such luck, citizenship classes"

She waved the boys goodbye, wished them both a good weekend and then disappeared into the elevator.

McGee returned to his desk "She's really serious about becoming a US citizen. I wonder what Daddy David thinks about that?"

"Not very happy I imagine" answered Tony, his eyes still fixed on the elevator. "I think Ms David transition from Liaison Officer to Agent is going to be a lot tougher than she thinks"

"Maybe, but I'm just glad we've got the old Ziva back."

"But for how long?" he muttered to himself,

McGee stood to leave. "Well I don't know about you but I'm going home"

"So McStud, where are you taking the lovely Agent Grady tonight?"

McGee slipped on his coat and muttered something under his breath.

"What was that McGee? I didn't quite hear you"

Knowing that it was better to answer Tony or face further interrogation, McGee let out a loud sigh, "I'm not, we've split up"

"And when did this tragedy occur?"

"There'll be another tragedy if you don't stop baiting McGee, DiNozzo" growled Gibbs, taking pity on his younger agent whose love life since dating Abby, had never gone beyond a second date.

"Shutting up Boss"

Gibbs sat himself behind his desk and pulled a pile of folders towards him. Flicking through the first file he looked across at McGee and Tony who were both staring at him. "What?"

"We've just being talking about Abby's bachelorette party, and we were wondering Boss" Tony pointed to himself and McGee "whether our invitations for your bachelor party had got lost in the mail room?"

Gibbs looked back down at his paperwork "They didn't DiNozzo, I'm not having one"

"You're getting married in a week, how can you not have a bachelor party?"

Gibbs stabbed at his keyboard "Been married too many times DiNozzo, I'm bachelor partied out"

"Ducky, help me here" pleaded DiNozzo as the elderly ME entered the bullpen.

"Help you, Anthony?"

"He" DiNozzo pointed a finger at Gibbs, "Doesn't want a bachelor party"

"And that's probably due to how the last one ended, my dear boy" chuckled Ducky. "Jethro, remember how you ended up…"

Gibbs stood up from his desk "And that's why I'm not having another"

"It wasn't that bad" chuckled Ducky.

"Waking up in a middle of a field in just my underwear is not something I want to repeat, especially when I was left stranded 50 miles from home with no means of getting back"

Ducky smirked "but what an adventure you had"

"If you think sharing the back of a pickup truck with a flea ridden mutt is an adventure, you are truly mistaken"

Gibbs started to head towards the elevator.

"Where you going Boss?" shouted Tony

"Home, to my basement and a glass of bourbon" reply Gibbs impatiently hitting the button to call the elevator.

Tony, McGee and Ducky waited until Gibbs had disappeared inside the elevator before speaking again.

Ducky let out a loud sigh, "Well, Abigail wouldn't be happy with that"

"Abby won't be there" replied Tony.

Ducky raised a quizzical eyebrow.

"She's moved out" Tony responded.

"What?" Ducky was shocked, if there had been any trouble in the Gibbs-Scuito household he hoped either Gibbs or Abby would have told him.

Tony put a calming hand on Ducky's shoulder "She hasn't left him if that's what you're thinking"

"That's a relief" Ducky let out the breath he was holding "but why has she moved out?"

"Ah" smirked Tony "Cos Abby slapped a sex ban on Gibbs, to make the wedding night even more special"

"And so to remove any temptation" continued Tony "Abby's moved in with Ziva"

"I thought women went off sex during the latter stages of pregnancy" chimed in McGee.

"In some cases my dear boy, that's true" explained Ducky "but some women find that their sex drive increases when they are pregnant."

McGee's ears started to turn red at the mere thought of Abby not being able to get enough of Gibbs.

"And what Ziva's told me after her brief stay with them, Gibbs and Abby where at it like rabbits" laughed Tony, taking pleasure in McGee's discomfort.

"Tony, you're only saying that to embarrass Timothy, and I doubt whether Ziva would reveal such intimate details about Jethro and Abby so freely,"

McGee squirmed in his chair, trying to fight the red flush that was spreading over his face "I'm not embarrassed Ducky"

Ducky took pity on him "Of course you're not dear boy but if it makes any difference I'm not comfortable with this conversation either."

"Enough about the why's and what's of their sex life. We've still got the subject of Gibbs' bachelor night to discuss"

Ducky shook his head, "Tony, didn't you hear the man, he said he doesn't want one"

"But wait to you hear my idea, you're going to love it and so will Gibbs once we've sprung it on him"

Ducky sat down at Gibbs' empty desk "Ok Tony, and in the words of the man himself, whatcha ya got?"

* * *

Abby stretched back in her chair and rubbed her belly "Why do you keep using my bladder as a football?" She had been to the loo three times in the last hour and a fourth trip was imminent. Pulling herself to her feet she noticed a figure watching her from the doorway.

"How long have you been standing there?"

"Not long" answered Gibbs making his way towards her "and any how, you're not meant to be here"

"Ziva's out this evening and I didn't fancy being alone so she dropped me off here before going to her citizenship class and anyway" She waved a hand at the pile of papers in front of her "I needed to sort out a few things for the wedding and my planner was here"

"You could have asked me to bring it over"

"Maybe I wanted some time alone with my scrummy fiancée" Abby had moved out a week ago in preparation for the wedding. Work had been hectic, with long hours and very little time for Abby and Gibbs to spend quality time with each other.

"Aren't you risking temptation by being here" grinned Gibbs, bending down to place a firm kiss to her lips.

Abby lost herself in the kiss but was soon brought back to reality when she felt him smile against her lips. She firmly pushed him away and returned to looking at the paperwork in front of her.

"You're not tricking my like that"

"We've still got the rest of the evening" He smirked, raising an eyebrow suggestively.

"Nope, because once I've done here you're going to take me back to the Ziva's. You can come in with me if you like but Ziva has assured me she WILL play gooseberry."

Gibbs pouted.

"The wait will be worth it" She give him a quick peck on the cheek "You'll see"

"I know" he smirked; the wait would definitely be worth it as their lovemaking had become rather interesting of late. With Abby now in her third trimester, they had discovered new and delicious ways to pleasure each other.

"So" said Gibbs, picking the planner up from the table "What needs to be actioned first?"

"My bladder" she sighed, "Fourth trip already".

Despite her moaning and groaning Abby's pregnancy had gone very smoothly. The first three months had been a nightmare with the morning sickness but once that had passed it had been plain sailing all the way that's if you discount the weak bladder, the indigestion and the mood swings.

Whilst Abby was making her umpteenth trip to the bathroom, Gibbs took a quick look at the planner. Most aspects of the wedding were covered; Abby had a list for everything. The wedding was set for week Saturday and it was going to be an intimate affair with a few close friends and family present. Jackson was due to arrive Sunday and Abby's family including her mother Gloria and her brother Nick with his wife and children were arriving mid week, in readiness for the wedding rehearsal on Thursday and Abby's bachelorette party. Tony had made a joke about Gibbs not requiring the practice but was soon silenced by a slap on the head by Abby. The wedding itself was to take place at Abby's church; the Baptist minister there had agreed to marry them despite Gibbs' previous marriages. The wedding reception was to be held at the little restaurant that Gibbs and Abby frequently visited in George Town, Giorgio the owner had agreed to shut for the day so that the wedding party could have the place to themselves.

Skimming through the lists, Gibbs noticed that Abby had everything in hand. Ziva was to be Maid of Honour with Emily, Ameria and Abby's niece Lucy as bridesmaids. Abby's father had died a few years back so they had asked Ducky if he would give Abby away and to their delight he had agreed, "It would be an honour, my dear Abigail"

The only real hick up in the whole planning process was Gibbs' inability to decide on who would be his best man. He originally had planned to ask Ducky but Abby had beaten him to it, so that left Fornell and Franks, but he was finding it hard to choose between the pair, as he didn't want to offend either of them.

After several days of indecision, Abby had enough. They were in the car on the way home from the Navy Yard when an idea suddenly came to her.

"Have you thought about asking someone else?"

"Who do you have in mind? Not DiNozzo I hope"

Abby giggled and shook her head "As much as I love Tony, you need someone more mature for the role"

"Then it has to be either Mike or Tobias" Gibbs hit the steering wheel in frustration "I'm going round in circles here Abs, and you're not helping"

"Have you thought about asking Jackson?"

Gibbs pulled the car to the side of the road and turned to Abby, a huge eyes sparkling grin on his face. "You're amazing Abs"

"And that's why you love me" she grinned, leaning over to give him a wet soppy kiss. "So why don't you call him?"

"What now?" Gibbs suddenly felt nervous as a teenager before a first date.

Abby nodded "Why wait?"

Gibbs flicked his cell phone open and speed dialled Jackson's number. As the phone rang, Gibbs switched his cell to loud speaker.

Abby listened as Gibbs and Jackson exchanged pleasantries,

"Hi Dad"

"_Hi Son, how ya been?"_

"Fine"

"_And Abby is she ok?"_

"Yes Abby is fine Dad and so is the baby"

"_You not making her work too hard in that lab of hers, are ya?"_

"I keep telling her to slow down but you know Abby, she never listens to a word I say"

Abby dug in him the ribs to get his attention "Ouch"

"_Are you ok son?"_ came Jackson's voice from the other end of line.

"Yeah" Gibbs glared at Abby. "What was that for?" he whispered.

"Are you going to ask him or not?" she signed back at him.

"_So you'll be up to see me some time soon?"_

"No Dad, I don't think we'll be up before the baby's born"

"_Oh, that's a shame; I was hoping to show off Abby to the townsfolk here"_

Abby heard the disappointment in Jack's voice. "Tell him" she mouthed at Gibbs.

"You'll get your chance Dad, but Abby's not good at long journeys at the moment"

Abby pulled a face it him "It's true" he mouthed back at her.

"The main reason I rang Dad was to ask you a favour?"

"And what's that Leroy"

Gibbs cleared his throat "Well Abby and I are getting married in two weeks time and I wondered whether you would do me the honour of being my best man?"

"Nothing would make me prouder son" replied Jackson, his voice cracking with emotion.

Gibbs tried to reply but he was lost for words, his emotions getting the better of him. Abby squeezed his hand, her eyes brimming with tears. Gibbs cleared his throat "Thanks Dad".

That was a week ago and now it was all steam ahead with the wedding only a week away.

Gibbs heard footsteps in the hall, Abby was returning from her trip to the bathroom.

"Do you need me to do anything? He asked as Abby settled in the chair next to him. He handed her back the plan.

"Apart from turning up next Saturday, there's nothing else for you to do"

"There must be something for me to do, surely"

"Ah, is Jethro feeling left out?" She cupped his head with her hands and pulled in for a kiss. "A bit" he murmured, enjoying the feel of her lips on his. Grasping the opportunity he ran his tongue across her bottom lip in silent request to deepen the kiss but to Gibbs' annoyance she pushed him away.

"I think it's time you took me back to Ziva's" she sighed.

"Do you have to Abs?" He raised his hands "I promise I'll keep them to myself"

"It's not your hands I'm worried about" she giggled which turned into a shriek as Gibbs pulled her on to his lap.

"Abs, stay, please?"

Abby placed her forehead against Gibbs' "As much as I would love to stay, I want to make our wedding night worth waiting for"

Gibbs placed his hand on Abby's protruding belly. "Don't you think it's a bit late to start acting the virginal bride." He huffed, a scowl growing on his face

"May be but every girl wants her wedding night to be special and so do I"

She slipped off his lap and tugged at his hand "Fancy taking your beautiful fiancée out for dinner"

Gibbs scowl turned into a grin, his evening with Abby was not over yet and maybe with a little more persuasion she might relent. Getting up from his chair, he placed a soft kiss to her forehead "It'll be a pleasure"

* * *

"To think in just over a week's time I will be Mrs Gibbs" smiled Abby, gazing at her engagement ring in the light of the candle flickering on their table.

Gibbs took her hand and kissed its palm "And you'll be mind for keeps"

"For keeps" she smiled back at him before a yawn caught her unawares "You'll better take me home Jethro before I fall asleep at the table."

Gibbs waved for the waiter to bring the cheque "Home?" he asked hopefully.

"Slip of the tongue, Mr Hopeful, what I meant was take me to Ziva's"

The waiter placed the cheque in front of Gibbs, "You can't blame a man for trying" he laughed.

"10 out of 10 for perseverance Gibbs but I will not be swayed"

Gibbs paid the bill and waited for the waiter to leave before slipping his hand under the table.

"Are you sure?" he smirked.

Abby nearly shot of her seat "Gibbs" she moaned "Not here"

"Where then?"

"Honeymoon Suite Ritz Carlton, on our wedding night"

Gibbs groaned and removed his hand from the top of Abby's thigh. "Come on Abs, let's take you home"

* * *

"Are you sure you won't come in" murmured Abby against Gibbs chest. They were standing outside Ziva's apartment wrapped in each other's arms.

"No, it's best I go" He kissed her lips gently and then went to go but she pulled him back, kissing him passionately.

"And you can stop that"

Gibbs and Abby turned to face the voice and was met by a smiling Ziva.

"I'm going" laughed Gibbs, letting go of Abby before placing a last kiss to her lips. "Night, baby"

"Night" she replied, "Love you"

"Love you too"

Ziva and Abby stood and watched Gibbs leave; he turned briefly when he reached the end of the corridor and smiled "See you in the morning"

Once Gibbs had disappeared, Ziva guided Abby into her apartment "Bed?"

Abby nodded, fighting to suppress a yawn "See you in the morning Ziva"

"Night Abby"

They hugged each other briefly before Abby walked sleepily towards Ziva's guest room.

After paying her last visit to the bathroom and cleaning her teeth, Abby changed into her PJs and then slipped into bed. Once she had found a comfortable position to sleep in she slid her hand underneath her top pillow and pulled out an all familiar red sweatshirt. Inhaling deeply she hugged it to her body and allowed the delicious smell of Gibbs lull her to sleep.


	17. Chapter 17

Apologies for the long wait between updates but I've had a severe case of writer's block, plus I'm not that inspired with season 7 at all. Shane Brennan what have you done to my favourite TV series? And now with his little cryptic spoiler for the end of season finale, depression is starting to set in. I hope the rumours about Mark Harmon leaving aren't true.

This chapter is longer than usual as once I got started I found I couldn't stop.

Disclaimer: I don't own them; I just like to play with them occasionally.

CHAPTER 17

The next morning Gibbs was up early. He'd been having problems sleeping since Abby moved out, too much time alone led to too much thinking and thinking led to too many bad thoughts. With the wedding a week away, Gibbs was starting to have doubts about marrying for the fifth time.

Being awake so early prevented him from ringing Abby, just hearing her voice made him feel better. He needed to occupy his mind so with a coffee mug in his hand he descended the stairs to the basement.

He spent the next couple of hours pottering around, putting some much needed effort into finishing the nursery furniture. The crib was finished and so was the rocking chair he lovingly created for Abby to nurse their child in, only the chest of drawers with the changing table needed to be completed. Looking at the pile of wood in the corner of the basement, Gibbs wondered if it would ever get finished in time.

Grasping a short blank of wood in his hand he carried it over to his workbench. After a quick look at his plans, he began to measure, marking exactly where he needed to cut. Soon he was immersed in his work, any doubts eradicated from his mind.

Time moved quickly as Gibbs worked as one with the wood, stopping briefly to admire his handy work he was surprised to see it was time to give Abby her wake up call.

Pressing speed dial on his cell phone, he waited four rings before a groggy voice, still heavy with sleep answered.

"S'morning"

"Morning sleepy"

Abby snuggled into her pillow, holding her cell phone tightly to her ear "Mmm, missed you last night"

"Didn't sleep much myself, missed you too. Did my sweatshirt help?"

"Yeah" she sighed, reaching under the pillow to retrieve her comforter and nuzzling her cheek against it "but your smell is starting to fade"

"Only six more nights Abs" He tried to sound positive but secretly he wished she'd move back in. Having her back in his bed meant no more lonely nights and no more time to doubt.

"That's an eternity, Jethro" she moaned, "I don't think I can wait that long"

"You must and you will and" he paused for a moment praying that he sounded cheerful "wasn't it your idea anyway?"

"I know" Abby moaned again "Me and my big ideas"

Gibbs listened as her voice hitched and she began to cry.

"Don't cry Abs" Maybe the tide was turning and he could convince her to return home.

"I can't help it" Gibbs heard her blow her nose "hormones" sniff "makes me all emotional"

"And there's me thinking you were crying over me" he chuckled, trying to lift her mood.

Abby allowed herself a small smile, "I was" she sniffed "I am, oh Jethro" she sobbed blowing her nose again.

"This is stupid" growled Gibbs "you're moving back in whether you like it or not" His heart lifted with hope.

"No, Jethro" said Abby firmly, "as you said it's only six nights and anyway I think Ziva is enjoying me being around"

"OK" said Gibbs, trying not to sound too disappointed. "How is she?"

"On the outside its business as usual but I think she's finding it hard to keep up the façade, she's let it slip a few times when we've been alone"

"Has she said anything?"

"Hints here and there but you know Ziva, as soon as you try and get close WHAM, up goes the wall"

"It's hard for her to show her feelings Abs, years growing up in Mossad has put paid to that"

"I know Jethro but that wall scares me. One day it's going to crumble and all that raw emotion is going to coming flooding out"

"We just have to be there for her when it happens" sighed Gibbs.

"And we will" replied Abby her words spoken with a hint of sadness.

Gibbs and Abby chatted for few minutes more with Gibbs agreeing to pick up Abby in an hours time. They planned to spend the day together, carrying out a few errands for the wedding and preparing for Jackson's visit. Jackson was due to arrive the next day.

When Gibbs arrived at Ziva's apartment, Abby had showered, dressed and was now munching her way through her breakfast.

At the sight of him walking through Ziva's kitchen door, Abby was up on her feet and in his arms in seconds.

"Well, good morning to you too" smiled Gibbs , pressing a kiss to the top of her head.

"Would be even better if I had a proper kiss" said Abby pouting mischievously.

Gibbs dipped his head and softly pressed his lips against Abby's, teasingly tracing her lower lip with his tongue. Abby willingly opened her mouth, deepening the kiss. When breathing became a necessity they reluctantly pulled apart.

"Better?" asked Gibbs, pulling Abby close to him.

Abby rested her head against his chest and purred contently.

Gibbs stroked her hair "I take that as a yes"

"Umm" she responded, snuggling closer.

"So what do you want to do today?" murmured Gibbs, his chin resting on the top of Abby's head.

"Sylvia called me just before you arrived, our rings are ready for collection and your suit needs to be picked up from the dry cleaners."

"A trip in to Georgetown then, followed by lunch at Gino's, yes?"

"That's sounds wonderful" She leant over and gave Gibbs a sloppy kiss "and then…"

"Home" Gibbs interrupted "before you collapse with exhaustion. Sometimes I think you forget that you're nearly eight months pregnant."

Abby pulled away from Gibbs and gazed down at her belly, patting it wearily.

"How can I forget? Look at me Gibbs. I'm fat and horrible. I can't even remember the last time I saw my feet".

Gibbs pulled her back into his arms "You're not fat, you're blooming and" he whispered into her ear "your feet ARE still there"

"Funny Gibbs" she dug him playfully in the ribs "You're only saying that to make me feel better"

Gibbs lifted her chin so that their eyes made contact "I'm not Abby, it's the truth. You're beautiful"

"Oh please" groaned Ziva rolling her eyes as she entered the kitchen, "Enough with the slimy stuff"

"Gooey, Ziva" laughed Abby.

"Gooey, slimy, whatever" shrugged Ziva, grabbing her car keys from the kitchen bench "I'm off to the gym to meet Tony."

Gibbs cocked an eyebrow "DiNozzo, gym?"

"Yes, with McGee losing weight and" she paused slightly, letting her eyes roam up and down his body "with you looking extremely fit, Tony's feeling somewhat, how do you put it… inadequate"

"Ah, poor Tony, jealous of my man's six pack" laughed Abby, playfully pulling Gibbs' shirt up and patting his toned muscles.

"Ab..by!" exclaimed Gibbs, brushing her hand away and tugging his shirt back down.

"You're shouldn't be embarrassed Gibbs" Ziva smirked appreciatively "Your abs are pretty impressive for a man…"

Gibbs glared at her "Don't even try to finish that sentence David" he growled, "unless you want a head slap"

Ziva started to giggle and began to retreat towards the kitchen door. With a smirk on her lips and a glint of mischief in her eyes she let the word slip out of her mouth "age".

But before Gibbs could react, she quickly turned on her heels and run out of the kitchen.

"I see you guys tomorrow don't do anything you wouldn't do" she shouted

"I" Gibbs and Abby shouted in unison

"OK, whatever" laughed Ziva, shutting the front door firmly behind her.

* * *

Abby dragged Gibbs around Georgetown, picking up the last few things she needed for the wedding. They visited Sylvia in her workshop to collect their wedding rings. The rings were simple bands, made from white gold, with a personal inscription inside each one. Abby chose "Semper Fi" for Gibbs, homage to his life as a marine and to signify their love and faithfulness to each other. Gibbs hadn't been so poetic but the words meant just as much, in Abby's ring were inscribed the words "My girl".

After leaving Sylvia's, they made their way to the dry cleaners to pick up Gibbs' suit. With the heat of the shop and the general hustle and bustle of the Georgetown streets, Abby grew tired.

Gibbs noticed her starting to wilt, Abby needed to rest. "Time for lunch" he suggested.

"Yes" she nodded "My feet are killing me"

Gibbs took her arm and guided her towards an empty bench on the side of the side walk.

"Wait here while I hail a cab"

"I can walk to Gino's; it's not that far…I'm not an invalid" Gibbs silenced her with one of his stares; Abby was too tired to argue, "OK, hail a cab"

After lunch, Gibbs and Abby left Georgetown and headed towards home, stopping briefly at the local grocery store to pick up provisions for Jackson's visit. By the time they got home Abby was tired again and desperate for a pee.

"This baby of yours just loves using my bladder as a football" she moaned as she moved as quickly as she could towards the downstairs cloakroom.

By the time she emerged from the cloakroom, Gibbs had got the fire burning in the living room and made a bed out on the sofa for her to take a nap.

"You read my mind" she sighed as Gibbs eased her onto the sofa, stacking pillows behind her to make her comfortable.

Once Abby was settled, Gibbs joined her, sitting with her feet on his lap. Abby purred contently as he gently massaged her aching feet and it wasn't long before Gibbs felt her body relax and her breathing change, Abby had fallen asleep.

Abby slept for the rest of the afternoon, Gibbs had stayed with her until he was sure she had fallen into a deep sleep and then he had taken himself down to the basement to continue working on the nursery furniture.

When Abby awoke she was surprised to see it was already dark outside and glancing at the clock on the wall confirmed to her that she had slept for the whole afternoon.

Feeling slightly more invigorated, Abby pulled herself to her feet and padded across the living room in search of Gibbs. She didn't need to look far; the sound of sawing could be heard drifting up from the basement.

Pouring Gibbs a coffee she headed towards the noise. When she got to the basements steps she stood and watched him at work, loving the way his body moved and the way his arse stuck out. How she missed that arse.

"Someone's awake then" said Gibbs still with his back to her.

"I hate when you do that"

"What?" Gibbs turned from his work to face Abby who was now at the foot of the basement steps.

"Know when I'm watching you" she pouted

"The smell of coffee gave you away" smirked Gibbs reaching out to take the mug.

"Darn, I should have thought of that" she laughed.

Gibbs sipped at his coffee while Abby admired his handiwork, making herself comfortable in the rocking chair.

"This is beautiful Jethro, in fact, its perfect." She began to rock backwards and forwards. "Ooh" she smiled, resting her hand on her belly, "I think the baby likes the rocking to, feel"

Gibbs placed his mug on the workbench and joined Abby by the rocking chair. Abby took his hand and placed it on her tummy, he chuckled as he felt their baby kick. Then his mind started to wander, why was he having doubts when life was as good as this.

"Jethro" Abby's voice was gentle but tinged with worry "Where did you go?"

"Sorry?" Gibbs raised his head to look at her.

"You drifted off for a moment, are you ok?"

"Fine" He stood up quickly and returned to his workbench,

"You would tell me if something's wrong" pressed Abby, trying not to sound worried. She had noticed as slight change in his behaviour recently, often catching him staring into space, his eyes fixed on something faraway. She started to wonder if the wedding was getting too much for him, it was understandable if he was having doubts, God, the man had been married four times already.

"Yes Abs" he huffed, the words coming out sharper than he intended.

"Sorry I asked" She angrily got to her feet "it's only because I worry Jethro". Abby made a move to leave but Gibbs stopped her and gently pulled her into his side.

"I didn't mean to snap at you. I'm…"

Abby placed a finger over Gibbs' lips. "Don't say it Gibbs, if you say it I definitely know something's up"

"I mean it though"

"I know" nodded Abby, removing her finger and replacing it with her lips.

Before they knew it, Gibbs and Abby were locked in a passionate embrace, hands wandering over each others bodies, slipping into danger areas causing them both to moan in pleasure. Gibbs' hand travelled under Abby t-shirt freeing a breast for him to suckle. Clamping his lips over a pebbled nipple, he smiled inwardly when Abby sighed appreciatively, grasping his hair to pull him closer. Gibbs' other hand found its way under Abby skirt, seeking the warmth of her core. But as quickly as it started, Abby suddenly came to her senses and fighting against her body's instincts pushed Gibbs firmly away. "Jethro, you need to take me back to Ziva's"

"Stay Abs" He lifted his hands in surrender "I promise I keep these to myself"

Abby readjusted her clothing "It's not your hands I'm worried about Jethro, it's my lack of willpower"

Gibbs took a deep breath, fighting to calm his body down; he was rock hard, so hard it was almost painful. He leant forward, resting his hands on his knees, taking deep breaths as he thought of autopsies and Director Vance.

Abby watched his behaviour with a small grin on her face, God he looked so gorgeous when aroused.

Gibbs looked up and noticed her grinning "It's not funny Abs" he pointed to his crotch, "this what two weeks of abstinence does"

"You mean, you haven't, you know" Abby made a gesture with her hand.

"Nah" he stood up, shaking his head "been saving it all for you"

"That's so sweet"

She moved back in to his arms, kissing him tenderly on the lips "This is not helping Abby" he growled.

"Sorry" she smirked.

"No you're not" he laughed "Come on "Gibbs took her hand and led her up the basement steps. "Let's get you back to Ziva's"

* * *

Gibbs and Abby spent Sunday morning as normal in church. With the advantage of sitting in the back pews, they managed to slip out straight after the service without anyone stopping them. They didn't have time to chat today as Jackson's arrival was imminent and there was still a lot to do.

"What time does his flight land again?" asked Abby on the way home

"He lands at 16:00 Abs, we've got plenty of time." Jackson wanted an earlier flight, preferring his pilots to be alert and caffeinated but unfortunately all earlier flights were fully booked.

"And Tony knows where to pick him up from. What gate and everything"

"Abby, he knows"

Tony offered to pick Jack up to give Abby and Gibbs more time with each other.

Gibbs was hesitant to accept Tony's offer, he didn't like the idea of Tony spending any length of time with Jack, Jack spoke far too much and Tony would use the trip as a great opportunity to get Jack to spill the beans on Gibbs.

With much persuasion from Abby, he reluctantly agreed.

"OK, DiNozzo but…"

"Yes Boss?"

"Ya only get to talk to Jack about sport and the weather"

After arriving home, Abby positioned herself on the sofa in the living room, from where she bullied Gibbs into doing the housework, the ironing, changing the sheets in the guestroom and even making lunch. Gibbs asked her at one point exactly what she was going to do, she simply smiled and said "I'll show you later". Later came and they spent sometime together snuggled up on the sofa in front of the fire talking in whispers and sharing tender, gently kisses until the heat from the fire and the warmth of being in each other arms sent Abby to sleep.

Gibbs stayed with her on the sofa, holding her in his arms, a hand resting protectively on her stomach. It was moments like this that made any doubts he had over marrying Abby disappear into thin air. Feeling blissfully happy, he allowed his eyes to shut and join Abby in sleep.

Gibbs was roused from his slumber by the sound of his cell phone ringing. He carefully reached over a sleeping Abby and picked it up from the coffee table.

"Yeah, Gibbs" he said gruffly.

"Boss" It was Tony, "We're about 10 minutes away"

Gibbs flipped his cell phone shut and gazed down at Abby sleeping in his arms.

"Abs, sweetheart you need to wake up" he whispered softly, gently stroking her hair.

"Umm" she mumbled, stirring slightly pressing herself deeper into his embrace.

He placed a kiss to the top of her head, "Come on, Tony rang; they'll be here in 10 minutes"

Abby eyes snapped open, a look of panic on her face" They can't be, they're too early."

Gibbs chuckled "We've been asleep for awhile. If you don't believe me, look at the time"

Abby grabbed Gibbs' left wrist "Oh my God" she squealed reading the time from his watch "I haven't even started to prepare dinner"

"We can have takeout" suggested Gibbs.

Abby rolled her eyes "You've been living on takeout for the past week, tonight Mister you're going to eat a home cooked meal.

She struggled to her feet, her baby bump hampering her manoeuvres "And anyway, Jackson would probably prefer a home cooked meal."

They were busy in the kitchen when they heard knocking on the front door.

"They're here" squeaked Abby in excitement, grabbing Gibbs' hand and dragging him into the hall.

Abby got to the front door first and greeted Jack with the best hug he had in a long while.

"Well Missy" he stepped back to admire her, "Pregnancy has made you even more beautiful"

"I see you haven't lost any of your charm Dad" grinned Gibbs, hugging his father warmly.

"Good to see ya son. It's been too long"

* * *

"That was lovely" sighed a contented Jackson, leaning back in his chair, "Best home cook meal I've had in a long time"

Tony burped and rubbed his stomach "I agree with you Jack, your fried chicken Abs, is better than any Pizza",

"Thank you, gentlemen" Abby smiled, getting to her feet. " Anyone for coffee?"

"Let me" said Gibbs, standing up and wrapping his arms around Abby. "You've done enough already" he placed a soft kiss to her neck "Why don't you and Dad make yourselves comfortable in the living room while DiNozzo and I clean up?"

Jackson got up from his chair, "Will you let me escort you young lady" He bowed slightly and held out his arm.

Abby accepted it with a giggle "Well thank you kind Sir"

The rest of the evening was spent sitting around the fire with Jackson telling stories of Gibbs' childhood much to Tony's delight and Gibbs' discomfort. He'd even brought some photos to show Abby of when Gibbs was a baby.

"Oh, Boss now I can see why Abby always has a big smile on her face" smirked Tony, as Jackson passed him a picture of baby Gibbs naked on a rug.

"Dad!" exclaimed Gibbs "Did you have to show him that one?"

Abby giggled "So cute"

Gibbs mumbled something under his breath and snatched the photo from Tony.

"And you're still cute" she continued before signing _"maybe I can have a more up to date photo_"

"_Well"_ he signed back "_What about tonight?"_

"Guys, can you stop it with the signing, how do you expect me to eavesdrop when I can't understand a word you're saying?"

"That's the whole point Tony" laughed Abby "And the answer to your question Jethro is no"

"Worth a try" shrugged Gibbs, knowing there was no point in trying to persuade Abby further as she was so adamant that the next night they would spend together would be their wedding night.

"So you sign Abby, is that why my boy signs?" asked Jack, who was unaware that Gibbs could sign.

"Abby signs because both her parents were born deaf" answered Gibbs.

"And you?"

Tony waited with baited breath for Gibbs' answer.

"Something I've picked up" shrugged Gibbs, elaborating no further.

Tony was disappointed with the answer but it was typical Gibbs, keeping everything close to his chest. Tony had his own theory on why Gibbs signed and that theory had something to do with Abby.

Tony looked at his watch, it was getting late, and he needed to start heading home. Standing, he took his leave "Time for me to be off, work tomorrow. Abs, do you want me to drop you off at Ziva's?"

"Thanks for asking but no, the Boss-man's taking me" reply Abby as she got up from the sofa to give Tony a quick hug.

"Ok, but I will ring Ziva later to check to see if you've got home safe and sound. No reneging on your vow of celibacy" he whispered playfully in her ear.

Abby giggled "My chastity belt is firmly in place and Ziva's got the key"

"Well I see you guys in the morning and Jack, it was a real pleasure" he said shaking the old man's hand.

"It's been nice seeing you again Tony and thanks for the ride"

"No problem, anytime" he grinned "Well adios amigos, my bed is calling"

"What did he mean about you staying at Ziva's? asked Jack after Tony had left. "I thought you lived here with Leroy?"

Abby smiled mischievously up at Gibbs who she was resting against on the sofa. "I do but we decided to spend our nights apart until the wedding"

"Ah, I see" smiled Jack, knowingly "Guestroom no good?"

"No, way too much temptation" giggled Abby "I've enough trouble fighting Jethro off during the day let alone the night"

"Ab..by, Dad didn't needed to know that" he tapped her thigh playfully " Come on, lets get you to Ziva's before you embarrass me any further."

The house was in darkness by the time Gibbs got back from Ziva's. Stepping in to the hallway, he dropped his keys on the hall table and made his way to the living room. The fire which burnt so fiercely earlier was now down to glowing embers, and its faint light was all that illuminated the room.

Pulling off his shoes, he stretched out on the sofa and stared at the shadows that danced across the ceiling. The shadows grew smaller as the light began to fade and the room was slowly enveloped in darkness. Alone with nothing but his thoughts to keep him company, Gibbs started to doubt. He couldn't understand that when he was with Abby, he was happy, optimistic about the wedding and the baby but when he was on his own, doubts started to creep in. He almost begged Abby to stay the night, but she would think something was hinky and he didn't want her to worry.

He briefly contemplated ringing her, hoping the sound of her voice would calm him but ringing her now in the middle of the night would only scare her and he didn't want that. He sat up, knocking his book to the floor, and went to take another drink of bourbon but stopped as the glass met his lips. Alcohol was not the answer, it only dulled the doubts he was having as they would still be there in the morning.

Standing up, he made his way to the table where on Friday night Abby sat planning their wedding. Pulling out a chair he sat down, took a pad and pencil that was lying on the table and begun to write.

PROS FOR MARRYING ABBY

Love

Commitment

Babies

Happiness

CONS

Too old

Too many failed marriages

The ghosts of Shannon and Kelly

Abby had been adamant in the past that she never wanted to marry.

Looking at the lists in front of him, it suddenly dawned on him what a silly old fool he was. At the end of the day all that mattered was that he loved Abby, Abby loved him and that they made each other happy. Happiness was something that had been missing from his life for far too long and with Abby it had come in abundance, he would be stupid to throw it all away just because he was having doubts, doubts that any bridegroom would be having a week away from his wedding.

With his mind settled, Gibbs took himself to bed knowing he would sleep like a baby.

Author's Note

Don't worry the wedding is only two chapters away and the baby's birth is not far behind. I've got those chapters almost finished so there won't be such a long wait.


	18. Chapter 18

Sorry guys for the long delay but life has been hectic and very eventful over the last year and that along with a severe case of writer's block has prevented me from publishing earlier.

So here is the long awaited chapter, enjoy

Disclaimer: As always I don't own them but like to play with them for a while.

CHAPTER 18

Ducky stood gazing out of his kitchen window, watching Tyson, one of his mother's corgis, chase a startled bird across the well-manicured lawn. Chuckling at Tyson's escapades, he moved away from the window and started to prepare breakfast. From the cupboard he took out two plates and placed them on a tray, and then he switched on the coffee maker in preparation for when his overnight guest finally woke up. That said guest was Gibbs, who, at that moment, was passed out on Ducky's sofa, sleeping off the large quantity of alcohol he'd drunk the night before. His surprise bachelor party had turned out to be one hell of a shindig.

With the coffee brewed, toast made and a pot of tea sitting on the tray, Ducky was ready to wake Gibbs. As he picked up the tray, Ducky realised he'd forgotten the milk for his tea. Opening the refrigerator door he was suddenly reminded that he needed to check on Palmer to make sure that he made it to work that morning.

Ducky pulled his cell phone from his jacket pocket and speed dialled Autopsy. He didn't have to wait long before a cheery Palmer answered his call. "Morning, Autopsy, Palmer speaking"

"Ah Jimmy, thank heavens you're there. I almost forgot to ring. Everything ok?"

"Yes, Dr Mallard, I've run the tests on Ensign Anderson as you asked but they've come up inconclusive"

"Send them up to Abby for further testing"

"Ruby" corrected Palmer.

"Of course, Ruby" replied Ducky correcting himself. Abby was now officially on maternity leave with Ruby serving as her replacement. Ruby, Ducky could still remember the first time he met her, so confident and passionate about her work, eagerly sinking her teeth into the evidence from her first major crime scene in her hometown of Edenvale. Abby had been so impressed with Ruby's drive and passion that she had kept in touch with the young budding forensic scientist and when a junior position in NCIS had become available she was happy to recommend Ruby for the role. When the question of her replacement was brought up, Abby had only one person in mind, Ruby.

Gibbs had questioned her choice, Ruby had only been with NCIS for four years and had little experience in running her own lab. "She's good Gibbs, trust me on this one"

"Ask her to do the test as soon as possible" Ducky glanced at his wristwatch "I should be at the Navy Yard within the hour, Mr Palmer, get Ensign Anderson back on the table"

After hanging up on Palmer, he went to pick up the tray but stopped as the sound of footsteps echoed in his hall.

"Morning Jethro"

Gibbs shuffled into the kitchen wearing just his boxers, his hair all at right angles, his normally clear blue eyes puffy with lack of sleep and too much alcohol. He flopped himself in the chair opposite Ducky.

"Coffee" he grunted.

Ducky poured out a large cup and passed it to Gibbs. He watched as Gibbs took a few tentative sips, before swallowing the rest of the hot black liquid down in one gulp.

"Better?" he asked as poured his guest another cup.

Gibbs nodded in response.

"I may I suggest you take two of these" Ducky pushed a bottle of pills across the table towards Gibbs.

"Ah, Duck you know how I feel about taking pills"

"Well today you'll going to have to make exception, Jethro. You need to be sober in time for the wedding rehearsal this afternoon."

"Is that why you're plying me with coffee?" smirked Gibbs, handing his cup out for another refill.

"Just following Abby's orders"

"What?"

"To get you to the church on time"

"Shouldn't that be tomorrow Duck" laughed Gibbs.

"I promised Abby that no harm would come of you and I would get you home, safe and sound"

Gibbs leant back in his chair. "Not quite home"

"No" replied his friend "but Jackson and I thought it would be best If I brought you home with me"

"Hold out your hand Jethro" ordered Ducky

Gibbs obediently complied "Two of these should do the trick. Now swallowed them down"

Ducky watched with an eagle eye to make doubly sure that Gibbs did take the pills.

As Gibbs swallowed the pills, memories of the previous night came flooding back.

Mike challenging Tony and himself to a whiskey drinking competition; McGee pleading with Ducky to convince Tony that he'd drunk enough; Jackson taking him aside and given him a drunk "I love you son" speech; Tony passing out on a park bench whilst everyone else played an impromptu midnight game of basketball. Abby's brother Nick challenging him to a fight over his sister's honour.

The last thing he clearly remembered was being at Tony's apartment helping Tim put Tony to bed but everything after that was a complete blank.

"How did I end up here Duck?" asked Gibbs, downing the last of his coffee.

"After making sure young Anthony was comfortable we moved on to a small Mexican bar that Mike insist we visit."

"Still doesn't tell me how I got here"

"Please let me finish Jethro. Mike, Nick and you had far too much to drink and things were getting pretty heated so Jackson and I thought it best to call it a night."

Ducky shook his head "I dread to think what might have happened if we let you go home with Mike"

Gibbs allowed himself a small smile "It was Mike that left me in a field the morning of my wedding to Diane"

"And you know how that marriage turned out. I love you and Abby dearly and I didn't want your big day spoilt by the immature antics of your friends."

Gibbs finished off his coffee and got up to leave the table.

"Ok to borrow your shower?" He ran a hand along his chin "and a razor?"

"Everything's laid out in the guest bathroom. Take your time Jethro, remember you're officially on leave"

Ducky got to his feet and begun to clear the breakfast table "And don't worry about getting back for Jackson. I spoke to him about an hour ago; he's fine."

"What about McGee and DiNozzo? "

"Tim rang me to say that he dropped past Tony's apartment this morning and found him still breathing."

Gibbs cracked a smile "You'll better take those pills with you Duck, DiNozzo's going to need them"

"Oh my, I need to get a move on. Palmer's getting Ensign Anderson ready for me"

"Leave the dishes Duck I do them for you"

"Thank you Jethro"

"No, it's me that needs to thank you"

"My pleasure Jethro but now I really must be going".

After Ducky's departure, Gibbs cleared away the remainder of the breakfast things before heading for the shower.

On entering the guest bathroom, Gibbs gave a little smile; Ducky had been his ever efficient self and laid out a clean towel, a new razor and a toothbrush for his use.

He stood at the sink, gazing at his reflection in the bathroom mirror. He looked worse than he actually felt. He scratched his chin, shower first then shave. Dropping his boxers to the floor and grabbing the shower gel that Ducky had kindly left out, he jumped into the shower.

With the hot water splashing over his body, Gibbs squeezed some shower gel into his hand, and started to rub it into his skin. With the combination of the heat from the water and the heady tropical scent of the gel, Gibbs begun to feel more relaxed than he had in the past week, and what a week it been.

Monday morning had started off badly.

Jackson was awake before Gibbs and after making himself familiar with the contents of Gibbs' kitchen cupboards; he decided on a cooking breakfast for both him and his son.

The smell of coffee and cooked bacon drifted under Gibbs' bedroom door, rousing Gibbs from his sleep.

With his stomach groaning in appreciation, Gibbs quickly got showered and dressed and went to join his father in the kitchen.

"Dad, breakfast smells great" enthused Gibbs as he stepped into the kitchen, only to find it empty. Jackson was nowhere to be seen.

"Dad?" yelled Gibbs, no reply.

Gibbs was about to check the basement, when he noticed the door to the backyard was slightly ajar and he could see Jackson sitting out on the deck, drinking a mug of coffee. Taking the opportunity of a fresh brew, Gibbs poured himself a coffee and went to join his father outside.

"Everything ok Dad?"

Jackson was so deep in thought that he wasn't aware of Gibbs' presence until Gibbs pulled up a deck chair to sit next to him.

As Gibbs sat down, he noticed his father was holding something in his hand, a scrunched up piece of paper. _"Shit," _It was the list of pros and cons he wrote the night before. He knew he was in deep trouble here but before he could talk himself out of it, Jackson turned to face him, his face red with anger.

"What is the meaning of this?" fumed Jackson, waving the scrap of paper in his hand.

"Dad, it's not what ya think"

"It doesn't matter what I think" interrupted Jackson, "it's obvious you've made up your mind". Jackson looked like he was going to burst a blood vessel "How dare you treat Abby like this? For God sake Leroy, she's pregnant with your child, my grandchild!"

"Dad, calm down" Gibbs started to worry about his father's blood pressure. "You've got it all wrong."

Gibbs took a sip of his coffee, a ploy to gather his thoughts. With his father so angry, he needed to choose his words carefully.

"I started to have doubts about the wedding"

"Doubts? But you're happy with Abby"

"I am but…"

"But what?"

Gibbs got up from his chair and started to pace the deck. "3 short lived marriages and countless failed relationships behind me Dad. Why wouldn't I start having doubts? "

"You can't let your past relationships interfere with what you've got with Abby. You've managed to make it work so far. My God, son, my unborn grandchild is evidence of that"

Gibbs gave a weak laugh "Sometimes Dad I think you're living in a different age, having a child doesn't mean anything nowadays."

"I'm not that stupid, Leroy" retorted Jackson "And for heaven sake, sit back down you're making me giddy"

Gibbs sheepishly sat back down.

"But you wouldn't be having a child with Abby unless you were fully committed to her."

"Dad…"

"Please hear me out" interrupted Jackson. "Abby is the best thing that's happened to you in a long while and I don't want this list screwing everything up."

"It won't Dad. Whatever doubts I had before writing that list soon went when I realised what a fool I'd been. "

"Well if that's the case, there's no point in keeping it" and with that Jackson tore the list into little tiny pieces. "You were lucky Leroy, it could have been Abby that found it and God knows what would have happened then."

Gibbs shivered at the thought "Probably a lengthy stay in hospital and never being able to father a child again."

Jackson laughed heartily "That sounds like our Abby"

"And speaking of our Abby" Gibbs got up from his chair "I better get a move on if I've got any chance of seeing her before work"

"What about breakfast?" asked Jackson, his voice hardly disguising his disappointment.

Gibbs looked at his watch and then back at his father

"Have to be quick Dad"

Jackson pulled himself up on to his feet "French toast and a mug of coffee coming straight up"

As Jackson passed Gibbs on the way back into the kitchen, Gibbs threw an arm around him and pulled him into a tight hug.

"Love you Dad" he whispered into his father's ear.

"Love you too son" replied Jackson

By the time Gibbs had fought his way through the morning traffic, Abby was already in her lab addressing her troops.

"Well my babies" she stroked her hand across the top of Major Mass Spec "This is going to be my last week with you for a while so you better all behave for Ruby." Abby flashed a smile at her temporary replacement who smiled back "Don't worry Abby, they will be safe with me. Auntie Ruby will take good care of them whilst Mummy's away".

"So guys" she continued talking to her machines "I don't want you all to become jealous just because Mummy's having a baby of her own"

"So be good for Ruby otherwise Daddy Gibbs will be very cross"

So preoccupied with her machines, Abby didn't notice the elevator arrive or the person observing her from the doorway.

Ruby almost gave the game away but Gibbs silenced her with a finger on his lips. She gave him a small smile, winked at him cheekily before disappearing into the ballistic lab to give Gibbs and Abby a moment of privacy.

Abby had made the right choice with Ruby. When Abby had recommended Ruby, Gibbs had his reservations but he trusted her decision and was happy to fight her corner when it came to convincing Vance. "Leon, Abby is very territorial when it comes to her lab and I think she has the right to choose her replacement."

Gibbs suppressed a chuckle and moved stealthily towards Abby.

"Daddy Gibbs, Abs?" he whispered into her ear, an arm snaking around her to pull her closer to him.

"Well" explained Abby unfazed by Gibbs' sudden appearance "as you're marrying their mummy that automatically makes you their daddy"

"Abs" he fought hard not to laugh. Abby had turned in his arms and was looking at him seriously. "Don't worry" he bent forward and softly kissed her on the lips "Your babies will be safe with their new daddy keeping an eye on them"

Chuckling to himself at the memory, Gibbs stepped out of the shower and began to dry himself with the large fluffy towel that Ducky had kindly left out. As he was drying himself, he caught his own reflection in the bathroom mirror, _"almost human" _he thought, and now all that was left for him to do was shave.

Gibbs didn't take too long with shaving and was soon making his way back to Ducky's living room in search of his clothes.

As he entered the room he was surprised to see McGee waiting for him.

"Boss, we've been trying to ring you"

"As you can see I'm still in one piece" answered Gibbs, "and before you start quoting my own rules at me McGee, I can't exactly take my cell into…" Gibbs stopped in mid-sentence as he noticed the expression on McGee's face.

"What is it McGee?"

"Umm, sorry Boss but its Abby"


End file.
